Deux vies en une
by Maryne
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui traverse rêve, réalité et mondes compliqués aussi inconsciemment qu'involontairement. Que va-t-il lui arriver? Qui est-elle réellement? Suivez cette histoire aussi abracadabrante qu'entraînante et redécouvrez certains de vos personnages favoris sous un nouveau jour (et sous d'autres noms)
1. Partie 1

I

Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui vivait dans un monde très lointain. Son prénom était Sonia. Elle était une jeune fille extrêmement belle avec ses grands yeux d'un brun profond et ses cheveux blonds. Elle semblait triste malgré son beau sourire. Dans sa grande maison, elle vivait seule avec une gouvernante qui semblait très stricte mais dans le fond, elle était très gentille et douce, surtout avec sa petite protégée. Elle s'appelait Pénélope. La jeune fille était très gâtée mais ça ne se voyait pas, ce qui se voyait, c'était sa richesse. En effet, les vêtements qu'elle portait n'étaient pas accessibles au premier venu. Sa passion était la lecture des histoires d'aventures et des cartes du monde.

Sonia étudiait comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge dans une université. Celui où elle allait se nommait Losperdut. Elle avait quelques rares amis : Jade Ladochat et Espérance Ajournée.

Personne ne savait pourquoi elles s'étaient rapprochées de Sonia. Jade disait toujours que les yeux tristes de son amie l'avaient conquise et que plus elles étaient ensembles, moins elle croyait que leur rencontre n'était pas due au hasard. Espérance, quant à elle, disait qu'elle entendait toujours une voix quand Sania passait près d'elle. Cette dernière n'y comprenait rien mais elle se disait que se n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Jade Ladochat était une jeune fille de la classe de Sonia. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et de petits yeux verts comme la vase. Elle était très studieuse et sportive mais en même temps, elle était très forte pour s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis dont la sortait souvent son amie. Pour elle, Espérance était sa deuxième meilleure amie après Sania mais si elle devait se mesurer à elle, elle se montrait sans pitié. Sa passion était de combattre toutes sortes de personnes dans tous les sports.

Espérance était aussi une fille qui avait un an de moins que Sonia et Jade. Ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bruns faisaient rêver tous les garçons de sa classe. Sa passion était de s'habiller en kimono. Pour elle il n'y avait aucune différence entre ses deux amies car peu lui importait le classement dans l'amitié. Elle pensait qu'après il y aurait des jaloux ce qui amènerait des disputes et pour elle, les disputes lui enlevaient tous ceux en qui elle avait confiance, mis à part sa famille, bien entendu. Elle avait l'air d'être une pleurnicheuse de haut niveau mais au fond, c'était une fille très forte, prête à surmonter n'importe quel problème

Le jour de leur rencontre, Sonia devait faire un exposé sur son animal favori, le chat. Elle eut une excellente note et Jade, qui avait aussi fait un exposé sur le chat, eut des complications car le professeur la punit. Sonia alla donc le voir pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de la faute de cette pauvre fille si elle avait choisi le même sujet qu'elle. Elle alla jusqu'à prouver qu'elles n'avaient copié ni l'une ni l'autre au risque de se faire supprimer sa note. Elle réussit tout de même à le convaincre et Jade eut une meilleure note que celle qu'elle avait eut auparavant.

Plus tard dans la journée, cette dernière alla voir celle qui l'avait aidée. Elle était très touchée par sa gentillesse et voulait beaucoup la remercier mais elle voulait aussi lui demander pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste, pourquoi elle était toujours seule et surtout pourquoi on ne la voyait jamais accompagnée par ses parents comme les autres adolescents de leur âge. A toutes ces questions, Sonia lui répondit seulement que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Puis Espérance vint vers elles. En passant, elle bouscula Sania donc Jade l'appela :

« Eh ! Toi. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir bousculé quelqu'un ? Je crois que tu lui dois des excuses, surtout qu'elle est plus âgée que toi !

_Laisses donc faire, lui dit tout simplement Sonia qui était tombée à terre. Ce n'est rien, il n'y a aucun mal.

_Mais, Sonia… Elle n'a pas le droit de te manquer de respect !

_J'en ai l'habitude, à présent. »

Jade n'y comprenait rien et elle commença à détester Espérance qui s'en allait sans se retourner. Sonia, elle, pensa à aller voir cette fille pour savoir ce qui se passait. A la fin de la journée, elle alla donc la retrouver au portail. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un froid intérieur s'installa en elles. Espérance avait un problème. Sania le sentait. Sans aucun ton de reproche, elles eurent une petite discussion et se fut Sonia qui prit la parole :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je me demande qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sembles me détester à ce point. Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

_Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions alors que tu connais les réponses ?

_Pour savoir. Tu n'as pas du tout l'air méchant : tu as même l'air d'être sans défenses, sans vouloir t'offenser. S'il y a quelque chose qui me concerne et qui t'embête, tu peux venir m'en parler quand tu le veux. Je serais toujours là quand tu voudras parler ou quand tu auras un problème.

_Pardon.

_Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon ?

_Je t'ai bousculée sans que tu n'en saches les raisons. En fait, continua-t-elle sous le regard insistant de Sonia, en passant près de toi, il y a une voix qui ressemble étrangement à la tienne qui résonne dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! J'en ai marre ! C'est quoi cette voix ?

_Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

_Quoi ?!

_Chut ! En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée.»

Le lendemain, Sonia alla retrouver Jade pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et pour lui demander d'oublier sa haine envers Espérance qui s'était excusée. Elle écouta puis accepta mais elle ne devinrent pas des amies pour autant dès le premier jour. Une tension s'installa entre les deux amies de Sonia qui dû attendre environ cinq mois avant de trouver une solution pour les réconcilier. Elle leur proposa de faire une course, et si la première arrivée était Jade alors la tension continuerait mais si c'était Espérance alors elles devraient au moins essayer à se connaître. Ce fût Jade qui gagna mais elle décida tout de même d'essayer de connaître la deuxième amie de Sonia. Tout était redevenu calme et les trois amies étaient maintenant inséparables. Jade, par rapport à son ancien groupe, préférait ses nouvelles amies. Quant à Espérance, ses rapports avec les garçons n'avaient pas changé mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus.

II

Sonia avait une maison qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'autre chose. Sa chambre était grande avec tellement de place qu'elle put installer plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de ses collections de mangas, de photos de chats, de famille ainsi que les lettres qu'elle recevait. Dans sa table de nuit, il n'y avait que des CD de musique, dans son bureau ses affaires d'école et ses jeux d'ordinateur, dans un coffre ses jeux électroniques portables et enfin, dans une pièce juste à côté de sa chambre reliée par une porte, toutes ses créations (peintures, peluches, jeux, etc.). Tous les matins, elle descendait dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuné après s'être douchée et habillée. C'était une immense salle bien décorée les jours de fêtes où la couleur dominante était le rose pâle. Au milieu, une grande table entourée de douze chaises trônait au milieu de la salle. Trois tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et enfin une vieille horloge faisait son tic-tac au milieu du quatrième mur qui était démuni de décoration. Ensuite ses activités variaient selon le jour de la semaine :

*le lundi, elle partait en cours juste après avoir pris son petit déjeuner. Elle empruntait un chemin bordant une rivière. Sonia ne prenait, ce jour là, jamais le temps d'admirer le paysage car, comme souvent le professeur était tellement en avance qu'il commençait son cours avant la cloche qui sonnait la fin de l'entracte. Ensuite sa journée était identique à celle de ses camarades mis à part quelques détails.

*le mardi, elle prenait plus de temps pour tout faire car elle commençait plus tard, ce qui l'arrangeait bien évidemment. Mais ce qui était déplaisant dans cette journée, c'était le fait qu'elle finissait plus tard à cause du nettoyage obligatoire pour toutes les jeunes filles de cette université. Sonia trouvait injuste que se soit toujours les mêmes qui se retrouvaient de corvée mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

*le mercredi, elle n'avait pas cours donc elle passait sa matinée au haras : elle s'occupait des chevaux et en particulier de son cheval favori qui s'appelait Etoile, nettoyait les écuries et faisait des exercices ou des balades. L'après midi dépendait du temps qu'il faisait : soit elle faisait du sport dehors ou allait voir ses amies, soit elle faisait ses travaux manuels.

*le jeudi était le jour préféré de Sonia car il y avait double cours de travaux pratiques suivit par les mathématiques. Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à la jeune fille que ces matières qui se suivent. De plus, l'après midi, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

*le vendredi, tous étaient excités à cause du week-end qui arrivait. Sania avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule avec Jade de vouloir suivre ce que disaient les professeurs.

*le week-end, elle faisait tous les devoirs pour les jours à venir en approfondissent en un temps tellement rapide qu'on aurait pu le mettre dans le livre des records du monde. Ensuite tout dépendait de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire (elle pouvait même allait faire de l'équitation). Les seules règles auxquelles elle ne devait en aucun cas désobéir, c'était les suivantes :

-ne pas être en retard à l'heure du repas quel qu'il soit.

-toujours avoir une chambre parfaitement rangée.

-être polie avec tout le monde.

-ne pas fumer et ne pas boire (alcool).

-ne jamais parler aux inconnus.

Jade, qui était dans la même classe que Sonia, habitait près de l'école, ce qui lui permettait de partir plus tard de chez elle. Elle vivait dans une maison tout à fait normale avec ses parents et son frère. Son père était un grand policier et sa mère dirigeait une entreprise qui avait collaboré avec une entreprise très célèbre qui avait été détruite peu après la mort de son propriétaire et l'entreprise en question s'appelait « Pourriel & compagnie ». Son frère prénommé Luso était en sixième, la classe qu'il avait redoublée au moins trois fois car il ne voulait jamais faire ses devoirs avec sa grande sœur : il voulait absolument que se soit ses parents qui étaient notamment absents qui lui fassent faire ses devoirs. Donc, pour ne pas devoir supporter son frère en train de faire son cinéma habituel tous les soirs, elle se réfugiait dans sa chambre qu'elle trouvait banale mais construite par un génie qui avait fait en sorte que tous les sons extérieurs ne lui parviennent que si c'était très important. Cela lui permettait de faire correctement ses devoirs sans être dérangée par Luso qui la traitait comme son souffre-douleur. La pièce était de taille raisonnable. En entrant, on voyait ses armoires remplies de livres, de cassettes, de CD, et de souvenirs de toutes sortes. A droite, son lit était entre deux murs avec sa table de nuit sur laquelle on trouvait un réveil à l'ancienne et une radio. A gauche, son armoire trônait et longeait tout le mur. Et enfin, du côté de la porte, son bureau où se trouvaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour travailler ainsi qu'un ordinateur qui prenait toute la place. Pour prendre son petit déjeuné, Jade se levait et allait dans la cuisine. Ensuite, elle allait à la douche et s'habillait pour aller à l'école. Sur le chemin, il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire comme le magnifique paysage que voyait Sania ou même Espérance lorsqu'elles se rendaient à leur petit rendez-vous devant Losperdut.

Espérance aussi habitait près de son école mais elle, elle passait par des champs de fleurs absolument splendides. Sa maison ressemblait plus à une petite cabane par rapport à celles de ses deux amies car elle était plus petite, construite avec des matériaux plus naturels et plus ou moins isolants. Dans sa chambre, il y avait un lit, une armoire pour ranger ses habits et une table de nuit sur laquelle il y avait de posé un réveil matin et des photos : Espérance adorait faire des photos de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses parents étaient au chômage car ils travaillaient dans l'entreprise très célèbre qui avait fermé après la mort du propriétaire. Depuis, ils cherchaient tous deux du travaille mais personne ne voulaient d'eux donc ils recevaient l'argent qu'ils auraient dû recevoir en travaillant encore là-bas.

Un an après leur rencontre, les trois amies parlèrent de leurs familles. Ce fut Espérance qui aborda le sujet en premier :

« Avez-vous déjà été déçues par vos parents ?

_Non, répondit immédiatement Jade. Mes parents travaillent dur pour me permettre de bien manger, dormir dans un lit bien douillet et aller à l'école. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

_Juste pour savoir. Mes parents disent, par exemple, que l'entreprise à fermée parce que le proprio est mort. Mais je parie tout ce que tu veux qu'en fait ils ont été renvoyés.

_Quelle est le nom de cette entreprise ? demanda Sonia.

_ Pourriel & compagnie, répondit immédiatement Espérance.

_Les propriétaires étaient mes parents. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'étais dans la voiture quand c'est arrivé et j'avais dix-sept ans.

_Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Même les miens de parents qui travaillaient avec les tiens ne savaient pas de quoi ils étaient morts, s'étonna Jade qui était relativement surprise.

_Je ne sais plus trop… répondit son amie, pensive. J'étais à moitié endormie. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est le gros bruis sourd d'un ballon qui explose et quand on a foncé sur un arbre. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée… pleurnicha très basse Espérance.

_Allons, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la consola Sonia. Et puis, comme ça tout est clair puisque tu sais maintenant pourquoi tes parents sont au chômage. Vous pourrez même vous vanter de connaître la fille des anciens propriétaires de l'ancienne entreprise Pourriel & compagnie ! ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

_Mais, tu n'es pas triste ? demanda Jade avec un air visiblement inquiet.

_Non, pas vraiment car je les connaissais à peine. Ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais à la maison.

_Pas faux, répondirent les deux amies.

_Dites, et si on allait au parc zoologique ?

_Bonne idée ! Qu'en dis-tu Jade ?

_Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

III

Un jour, dans la classe de Sonia et Jade, en cours d'histoire des mondes, le professeur parla du passé de leur monde. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement car tous voulaient savoir pourquoi deux clans vivaient ensemble mais à la fois se faisaient une guerre sans merci. Seule une personne semblait ne pas être étonnée : Sonia. D'après une légende vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, les deux clans ennemis étaient Rosifère et Les Ailes. Les ailes avaient des pouvoirs qui leur permettaient de rester en vie très longtemps mais personne ne savait combien de temps exactement. On dit même que ces pouvoirs avaient des niveaux différents. Par contre, les rosifaliens n'avaient rien de tout cela. Ces pouvoirs qui dépassaient toutes les imaginations étaient la cause de cette guerre sans fin. Mais la légende ne disait pas qu'étaient devenus les deux clans donc on supposait qu'ils s'étaient mélangés.

A la fin des cours, Sonia affirma que la légende disait n'importe quoi et sous la pression de ses deux amies, elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait avec beaucoup passion :

« Les deux clans, oui, se faisaient la guerre, mais ils vivaient toujours mélangés. Mis à part deux villages qui sont maintenant en ruine à cause de l'Etat de l'époque qui s'en est mêlé. Les rosifaliens avaient peur des ailes car ils pensaient qu'ils étaient supérieurs ou plus fort qu'eux à cause des pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient.

_Ce n'était pas le cas ?

_Bien sure que non : les ailes auraient préféré que ça n'arrive jamais. Comme le dit la légende, il y avait plusieurs niveaux de magie. Les plus forts étaient extrêmement peu nombreux et en plus, même s'ils avaient des pouvoirs et qu'ils avaient une grande espérance de vie, ils n'étaient pourtant pas immortels. Sauf que c'est les détenteurs des pouvoirs qui choisissaient quand il voulait grandir, ou si vous préférez, passer de l'enfance à l'adolescence, ainsi de suite.

_Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Es-tu liée à cette légende ? demanda Jade avec la véritable envie de savoir.

_Peut-être…

_Qui es-tu réellement ? voulu savoir Espérance.

_Pour tout te dire… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre sincèrement.

Toute la nuit, Sonia repensa à sa discussion avec ses amies. Elle se demanda pourquoi Espérance tenait absolument à le savoir. Le lendemain serait un samedi donc elle décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami.

De son côté, la jeune Ajournée se demandait sans arrêt comment elle savait tout cela et si son amie savait qu'elle était une rosifalienne. Elle se jura donc de lui demander toutes les questions qu'elle se posait dès qu'elle la verrait.

Jade, quant à elle, dormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit au haras où elle prenait ses cours. Comme elle était arrivée en avance, elle alla trouver Jay, son meilleur ami depuis sa petite enfance. Comme par hasard, elle le trouva encore se disputer avec Alicia. Cette dernière voulait emprunter un cheval qui ne pouvait être monté car il était malade. Jade mis fin à leur dispute rapidement, puis elle raconta à Jay ce qui s'était passé avec Sania et Espérance. Puis elle lui demanda :

« Crois-tu qu'il y a un lien entre mes deux amies et cette légende ?

_Je sais qu'Espérance fait partie des rosifaliens mais je ne connais même pas … euh… Sania, c'est ça ?

_Je vais la rejoindre au parc municipal demain. Tu pourras m 'accompagner si tu veux.

_D'accord. »

De son côté, Espérance se préparait à aller à la bibliothèque municipale pour trouver les registres de tous les habitants de la ville. Plus tard, on lui refusa l'accès à l'ouvrage qu'elle désirait pour confidentialité. Elle demanda donc depuis combien de temps la famille Pourriel vivait dans cette ville. La demoiselle de l'accueil lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre exactement mais qu'elle pouvait lui dire que cela faisait plusieurs siècles. Cela suffit à la jeune fille qui, une fois chez elle, maudit cette fille qu'elle disait sa meilleure amie, Sania. Dans l'après midi, quelqu'un demanda à la voir mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Elle ne voulut pas savoir qui c'était.

Sonia, qui n'avait pas été reçue par son amie, était assise sur un banc dans le parc municipal. Elle se sentait triste d'avoir caché à ses seules amies qu'elle avait juste trouvé ces informations dans un livre que ces parents génétiques lui avaient offert. Quelques minutes avant de déjeuner, elle passa le seuil de sa maison, les larmes aux yeux. Elle appela son meilleur ami et lui donna rendez-vous dans l'après midi chez elle. Il vint vers trois heures. Quand il sonna, la porte s'ouvrit et Sonia se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs. Il la monta dans sa chambre et ils s'assirent sur le lit :

« Merci, Fabien, d'être venu.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue dans cet état là.

_Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre. En plus, l'une de mes amies, Espérance, m'en veut pour quelque chose que j'ignore. Que dois-je faire ?

_Que fais-tu demain ?

_Normalement on doit se rejoindre toutes les trois au parc municipal.

_Alors, on ira à l'heure prévue et on avisera à ce moment là. »

Le lendemain, Jade accompagnée de Jay et Sonia avec Fabien se retrouvèrent au parc. Les deux garçons se saluèrent pendant que les filles se demandèrent où était passée Espérance quand, soudainement, un cri retentit. Tout de suite, les quatre compagnons allèrent voir ce que c'était. Lorsqu'ils furent sur place, ils découvrirent pourquoi leur amie manquait à l'appel : elle était attaquée par un homme effrayant. Sonia réagit à temps et utilisa un pouvoir. Espérance fut très effrayée par cette immense énergie qui émanait de son amie. Cela ne laissa pas Jade, Fabien et Jay indifférents non plus. Lorsque la jeune combattante demanda à ses compagnons de se mettre à l'abri avec la victime première du monstre, Fabien ne posa aucune question et ne protesta pas. Il lui dit tout simplement :

« Reviens vivante. Nous te faisons confiance. » et il entraîna la petite troupe d'amis à l'abri.

Seule Espérance protesta sans arrêt :

« Vous, qui vous dîtes ses amis mais vous ne l'aidez même pas ! Comment pouvez vous être réellement sûre qu'elle s'en sortira vivante ? Et toi, Jade, toi qui adores te battre, pourquoi ne l'aides-tu pas ?

_Fais-lui confiance, et elle reviendra. Tu verras.

_Qui es-tu ? demanda Jay.

_Je m'appelle Fabien. Je suis le meilleur ami de Sonia. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques temps. Espérance. Tu dis qu'il faut que nous allions la sauver, mais c'est bien toi qui as commencé à la détester à partir du moment où tu as cru qu'elle te cachait quelque chose.

_Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

_Non.

_Ca l'est à présent, annonça une voix féminine derrière eux.

_Sonia ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

_Eh ! On dirait que vous êtes surpris de me voir vivante, souria-t- elle, pourtant c'est moi, en chair et en os.

_Tu nous as fait peur espèce d'idiote ! Et c'est quoi tous ces mystères ? Tu vas me répondre ? Je croyais que nous étions amies…

_Je vous ais toujours considérées comme mes amies, Jade et toi.

_Ce ne peut pas être vrai ! »

Sania leur demanda alors de tous s'asseoir autour d'elle afin qu'elle puisse raconter, en partit son histoire avant de partir dans un lieu splendide.

IV

Sonia commença donc :

« Je viens bel et bien de ce monde. Mais… d'une certaine manière, je ne suis pas comme vous. Lorsque j'avais dans les trois ans, je me suis retrouvée dans un orphelinat je ne sais comment. La famille Pourriel m'a alors adoptée. Et… quinze ans après m'être installée, alors que nous allions rendre visite à leur famille entière, nous avons eu un accident ! Cependant, alors que moi qui me pensais porte-poisse et autre, ils m'ont tous accueillie à bras ouverts et m'ont offert une maison ainsi que quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi… J'ai rencontré Fabien quand je suis allée dans une université, dans un monde qui m'avait enlevé ma famille une deuxième fois. Puis-je vous ais finalement rencontrées après avoir cru qu'on voulait à tout prix m'éviter. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi, c'est parce qu'à partir du moment où j'étais à l'orphelinat, on m'a toujours évitée.

_Tu mens, déclara Espérance qui avait bien du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

_Pas du tout. Et maintenant, si nous allions dans cet endroit dont je vous parlais ?

_Qui crains-tu ? questionna Jay avant que Fabien ne puisse dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Des hommes comme celui qui a attaqué Espérance. Quand j'ai contre-attaqué, j'ai utilisé un pouvoir que je ne possédais pas avant aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai eu.

_Menteuse ! hurla en pleurant la victime de l'agression.

_Non, elle dit la vérité, répliqua alors Fabien qui savait voir la vérité. Tu devrais la croire. Maintenant, c'est à moi de vous raconter une légende qui peut avoir un rapport avec le pouvoir de notre amie. Il y a très longtemps, comme vous le savez, les ailes et les rosifaliens se faisaient la guerre. Mais dans ma famille, une sorte de suite de la légende se transmet de génération en génération. Il semblerait que lors d'une bataille opposant les deux villages, une femme aile ayant un pouvoir très convoité, protecteur et puissant (sur une échelle de dix, il serait à neuf et demi) ait été exécutée par les siens.

_Pourquoi donc ? demanda la rosifalienne.

_Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle voulait la paix.

_Tu étais au courant, Sonia ? demanda Jade à son amie qui lui fit signe que oui. Mais que nous veulent ces hommes ? Pourquoi nous attaqueraient-ils ?

_Pour me mettre la main dessus. Je suppose qu'ils ont une mission me concernant. »

Espérance regarda longuement Sonia dans les yeux. Elle y vit beaucoup de choses comme de la pure sincérité. Elle ferma les yeux et regarda dans ses souvenirs pour voir si, un jour, elle avait fait une action qui les aurait amenés ici sans s'en rendre compte. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle entendait des voix avant de devenir son amie. Elle demanda alors :

« Quelle était cette voix que j'entendais avant qu'on se connaisse ?

_Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant.

_Arrête de rester dans le vague ! insista-t-elle. Je l'entends encore de temps en temps !

_Mais tu insiste en plus.

_Tu es têtue.

_Permets-moi de te retourner le compliment. »

Plus personne ne dit un mot. Sonia les emmena donc tous dans la forêt en leur disant qu'elle leur réservait une surprise. Ils marchèrent longtemps. Puis, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois. Là, tout le monde s'arrêta. La meneuse, surprise leur demanda ce qui se passait et Jay lui répondit :

« Cette forêt est un lieu trop mal fréquenté pour que nous puissions y entrer. De plus, nous aimerions tous faire une pause.

_Ce n'est plus très loin. Allons, un peu de courage. Comment croyez-vous qu'on faisait à l'époque de la guerre entre les deux anciens clans ? Ils devaient bien y aller.

_Sonia, appela Fabien. Depuis peu, d'étranges rumeurs planent sur cet endroit. Que veux-tu absolument nous montrer pour risquer nos vies là-bas ?

_Prouver à tous, et en particulier à Espérance, que ce que j'ai dit est vrai, répliqua-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

-Bon. OK, tu veux faire tout ça afin que nous comprenions ton histoire. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

_Mais de quoi avez-vous peur, bon sang ? s'énerva la jeune fille qui commençait à perdre patience.

_Beaucoup de personnes ont disparues dans cette forêt, répondit calmement Jade pour calmer son amie. Et, en quoi est-ce vraiment important de voir ce que tu veux nous montrer ?

_Quelque-chose… Non ! Une personne spéciale, pardon.

_Pourquoi t'es-tu rectifiée ? Il y a un problème ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te tromper en parlant, s'étonna Espérance qui, à son tour s'était levée, prête à suivre Sonia.

_Tu verras pourquoi quand nous serons là où personne ne pourra nous voir. Là où personne ne pourra nous déranger, puisque nous allons dans un lieu qui est peu connu. »

Comme elle s'en allait, Fabien, Jade, Espérance et Jay la suivirent pour savoir ce que cachaient tous ces mystères. Plusieurs heurs plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un parc au milieu des bois. Le sol était recouvert d'un dallage noir et brun mais il y avait aussi des barres métalliques qui semblaient définir un chemin qui servirait de trottoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les quatre amis restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle qui semblait magnifique. Mais grande fut leur surprise quand ils virent que les personnes disparues s'étaient simplement installées dans ce paradis terrestre. Cependant, Espérance ne comprenait pas comment Sonia avait pu savoir que cet endroit existait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser les questions qui la tourmentaient, la voix mélodieuse de la cachottière s'éleva comme le son d'un cristal qu'on tape avec un objet métallique :

« Je crois que maintenant nous sommes loin de ses hommes qui nous pourchasse… Luminis.

_Luminis ? s'exclama le petit groupe qui était visiblement très surpris.

_C'est le nom de mon pouvoir, leur expliqua très calmement leur amie qui, apparemment, était plus détendue. Quand Espérance s'est fait attaquer, elle m'est apparue et m'a tout expliquer. Du début, à la fin. Des questions, avant que je ne commence ?

_Oui. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vue, moi ? demanda Fabien.

_Parce qu'elle m'est apparue dans mon esprit. Je voyais son apparence qui s'était formé dans mon esprit et « dehors », où j'allais, ce que je faisais… Pendant le combat, elle m'a appris à la contrôler. Quand je me suis corrigée, il y a quelques heures, c'est parce qu'elle m'avait coupée en disant qu'elle était l'âme de la lumière. D'où son nom.

_J'ai une question.

_Je t'écoute, Jade.

_Existait-elle lors de la guerre entre les rosifaliens et les ailes ?

_Mmmh. Oui. Elle était même le pouvoir de cette femme dans la légende de Faye.

_Peut-elle nous le dire elle-même ? demanda Espérance qui tenait absolument à voir de ses propres yeux que ce que disait Sonia était vrai.

_Malheureusement…

_Quoi encore ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors avec impatience.

_Elle ne fait confiance qu'à moi. Et ça, je viens juste de l'apprendre. Je suis désolée Espérance, mais il va falloir que tu sois patiente.

_C'est facile de dire ça ! Prouves moi que tout ce que tu as dit ce n'est pas du pipo ! OK, tu es jolie, gentille, et tout ce que tu veux mais moi, je ne t'ai jamais fait de cachotteries !

_Je ne t'en ai jamais fais, figures-toi ! Ni à toi, ni à personne !

_Moi, je te croie, annonça Jade à son amie qui avait les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Je te crois parce que tu es mon amie et que je te fais confiance. Je fais aussi confiance à… Luminis.

_Merci Jade.

_Et toi, Jay, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon.

_Ma foi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous mentirait. Je leur fais confiance, moi aussi à toutes les deux.

_Pour ma part, il n'y a pas photo : je te suis parce que je SAIS que tu dis la vérité.

_Merci à vous tous, je vous suis très reconnaissante, murmura Sania en ressuyant ses larmes avec le revers de la main. Venez, je vais vous montrer autre chose.

_Ce n'est pas loin, j'espère.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Fabien, on n'a qu'à traverser une ou deux petites rues. Enfin, si on prend les raccourcis de Luminis.

_Encore elle ?! Mais il n'y en a que pour ce pouvoir à la noix ! » se fâcha Espérance.

Mais son amie ne répondit pas et ouvrit la voie, l'air absent. Jade vint à ses côtés afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule après avoir regardé avec reproche son incorrigible camarade d'université. Jay les suivit en laissant Fabien et la jeune fille qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Le jeune homme lui dit d'une voix calme :

« Tu sais bien que le but de Sonia n'est pas de te mettre en colère. Au contraire, elle essaie de te faire comprendre ce que tu refuses de croire. Elle est peut-être une aile mais elle ne le savait pas quand elle t'a rencontré pour la première fois.

_Pourquoi entendais-je cette voix, alors ?

_ Luminis tentait peut-être de te faire passer un message. Que te disait-elle ?

_Je ne comprenais pas très bien. En plus, je n'écoutais pas jusqu'à la fin.

_Je crois que tu as eu tort. Bon. Et si on les rejoignait ?

_Oui. Pourquoi pas ? »

Tous deux n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps. En effet, le petit groupe les avait attendus à la première intersection afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas en essayant de les trouver. Espérance vit que Sonia avait eu raison de se fier à ce que lui disait le pouvoir de cette aile qui avait été exécutée par les siens : quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination en traversant deux rues. Devant eux se dressait une clairière ronde. En son milieu se trouvait une statue de pierre qui représentait une jeune femme. Elle avait l'aire d'avoir le même âge que Sonia. Mais la ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là. En effet, elles avaient le même visage sauf que la statue avait de plus grands yeux que la jeune fille. Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit. Puis un deuxième sosie de la femme statuée apparue. Elle se présenta :

« Bonjour, amis de Miss Sonia. Je suis Luminis, le pouvoir de Miss Kaïo, la jeune femme qui est là, devant vous.

_J'ai quelques questions, annonça alors Jay.

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi es-tu le portrait craché de notre amie et de ton ancienne maîtresse ?

_Je suis juste le reflet de leurs âmes.

_Luminis, comment Kaïo a-t-elle été statufiée ? Que s'est-il passé à cette époque ?

_C'était il y a si longtemps… Je ne sais pas si ce que je dirais est vrai.

_Dis-le toujours.

_Il y a longtemps, c'était trois ou quatre ans après la création de la Terre, deux peuples, comme vous le savez, se faisaient la guerre. Miss Kaïo était la princesse, la magicienne et la guérisseuse des ailes. J'étais son pouvoir, le plus puissant de tous. Je ne sais plus tout à fait pourquoi mais elle était amoureuse d'un rosifalien.

_Faux ! annonça soudainement Fabien. Tu sais pourquoi mais tu as peur de vexer Espérance avec les mots que tu as envie d'utiliser.

_En effet. Parce que cet idiot a ensorcelé ma maîtresse ! Il lui apportait toute sorte de cadeaux, lui disait des mots doux à longueur de journée… A tel point qu'elle ne m'écoutait plus ! J'étais délaissée ! Mais je pense quand même que son bonheur me rassurait un peu car je voulais qu'elle le vive. Alors, je la laissais le voir dans la forêt qui séparait leurs deux villages. Mais, le chef des ailes l'a découvert. Il a donc demandé conseil au sorcier, un individu qui souhaitait prendre la place de seigneur à la place de Miss Kaïo. C'est pourquoi il a fait croire que les dieux lui avaient dit qu'il fallait tuer la princesse. Cependant, après qu'il ait usé de sa magie pour la transformer en statue de pierre, le village a été attaqué et détruit par les rosifaliens. Personne n'y a survécut : certains se sont suicidés mais d'autres ont été lâchement exécutés !

_Tu mens ! s'écria alors Espérance. C'est mon clan qui a été décimé !

_Arrête, elle ne ment pas. C'est la stricte vérité, malheureusement…

_En effet. Tous ont été tués. Mais, avant de subir le sort du sorcier, Miss Kaïo avait accouché de deux faux jumeaux. Je pense que si Miss Sonia ressemble tant à ma maîtresse, c'est parce qu'elle est sa descendante. Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu entendais ma voix appeler l'esprit de ton amie.

_Pourquoi pendant si longtemps ? s'étonna Jade. Et pourquoi je ne l'entendais pas, moi ?

_Ce sont deux très bonnes questions. Cependant, je ne peux te répondre qu'à ta première question. Voilà : après la mort de sa première famille, Miss Sonia a commencé à se replier sur elle-même. Puis, lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, avec ses nouveaux parents, la joie de vivre est revenue. Le problème est qu'il y eut cet accident. Il m'a permis de me réveiller. En revanche, l'esprit de ton amie est devenu tout noir. Elle attendait un rayon de lumière. N'est ce pas ?

_Je ne sais pas exactement… En fait, c'est comme si, pendant une éternité, j'avais appelé à l'aide. Mais, au final, personne ne m'a répondu. Du coup, tout est devenu noir. Je n'entendais rien, ne voyais rien. A part ma voix qui demandait : « Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? M'entendez-vous ? ». J'ai entendu Luminis quand j'ai réalisé qu'on avait besoin de moi. Qu'avant de me replier sur moi-même, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'on me remarque… C'est donc à ce moment que j'ai entendu ses appels. Elle semblait apeurée et attristée.

_J'avais peur que tu ne me répondes pas… Je veux dire, jamais. Et puis, j'essayais de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Je demandais à ce qu'on te réveille.

_C'est pour ça que je t'entendais… réalisa Espérance.

_Oui. Je suis désolée… Tu es une rosifalienne : je n'aurais pas dû te mêler à cette histoire.

_Mais au fait, interpella Jay, c'était qui cet homme qui a attaqué cette tête de mule pire que Alicia ?

_Il n'y a pas pire que Alicia, Jay. Même pas Espérance, commenta alors Jade.

_Qui est Alicia ? s'étonnèrent Sonia et Espérance d'une même voix.

_Une cavalière du club d'équitation. Tu t'en souviens ?

_Ah ! Oui. En effet, c'est une vraie peste. Désolée, Jade.

_Ce n'est rien. Alors, Luminis ?

_Je pense que c'est un rosifalien qui tentait d'enlever votre amie. Soit pour lui demander de le rejoindre afin de me capturer, soit pour la questionner sur Miss Sonia puisqu'elle est une aile. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui convoite ma grande puissance. La véritable nature de mon pouvoir…

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulu savoir Sonia qui était concernée de près.

_Je peux faire connaître tous les secrets du monde à mon maître ou ma maîtresse. Je me bats avec la lumière et, avec moi, on peut vivre pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres.

_Alors, ça veut dire que…

_Oui Sonia, celui ou celle qui me possède peut devenir le maître du monde. »

Tous restèrent bouche-bée. Tout devenait clair : si Luminis était si pressée de « réveiller » Sania, si l'homme voulait mettre la main sur les sosies et, peut-être, si le sorcier avait emprisonné Kaïo dans la pierre, c'était à cause du fait qu'on pouvait devenir le maître du monde. Une place convoitée par des milliers de personnes. Espérance n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

V

Dans sa petite chambre, vers minuit, Espérance repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé en regardant par la fenêtre. En rentrant, elle s'était fais gronder par ses parents qui s'était inquiétés. En effet, elle leur avait dit qu'elle rentrerait pour le dîné, or ses amis l'avaient laissée seule devant sa porte vers onze heure du soir.

Quant à Sonia, elle fut punie par Pénélope :

« Rappelles-moi quand est-ce que tu dois rentrer ?

_Avant de manger, répondit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux et en se tenant très droite.

_Exact. Et peux-tu me dire à quelle heure tu viens de rentrer ?

_Vers onze heures et demi du soir parce que j'ai eu un gros empêchement.

_Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua la gouvernante. Puisque tu es en retard, tu ne sortiras de ta chambre que pour manger.

_Je suppose que pour accéder à la salle de bain il va falloir que je passe par la « porte des punitions ».

_Tu as tout compris. Maintenant montes dans ta chambre. »

Pénélope n'avait pas crié, mais pour Sonia, c'était comme si. Heureusement, Luminis était avec elle. Toutes deux voulait parler le lendemain avec Espérance afin de lui dire ce que les rosifaliens avaient toujours ignorés jusqu'à présent. Même la légende ne disait pas ce que le pouvoir de la lumière avait révélé à sa maîtresse. Cependant, Espérance ne possédait ni ordinateur, ni téléphone. Portable ou fixe. Elle tenta donc de communiquer avec Jade, mais la jeune fille avait été privée d'ordinateur pour être rentrée tard et de téléphone pour avoir dépasser d'une soixantaine d'effrits son crédit. L'effrits était la monnaie de ce monde à cette époque là. La jeune aile se sentit bien seule. Surtout que c'était les vacances et qu'elle aurait pu sortir par le temps splendide qui était prévu… Tout cela faisait enrager la jeune orpheline. Elle tournait donc en rond dans sa chambre ne sachant que faire.

Jade, après avoir dormi quelques heures, alla trouver Sonia, pensant que cette dernière pouvait encore sortir. Elle croyait que Pénélope n'aurait pas été aussi sévère que cela. Mais elle se trompait. Et elle ne voulait le croire. Cela se retourna contre la jeune aile quand elle ressortie dehors la première fois depuis cette fameuse soirée où Espérance s'était fait attaquer. En effet, lorsqu'elle eut passé le portail de son immense maison, son amie l'attendait de pied ferme pour dire en élevant la voix :

« Je vois que tu nous as fais la tête pendant tout ce temps ! Ne dis pas le contraire, annonça-t-elle alors que Sonia tentait de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Pénélope ne peut pas être aussi sévère ! Tu aurais pu…

_Je peux en placer une, oui ?! s'écria alors l'interlocutrice de Jade.

_Pourquoi ? Pour me demander pardon ?

_Non, déclara la jeune aile en baissant la voix. Pour te dire que tu as tort : Pénélope s'est tellement inquiétée qu'elle m'a clouée dans ma chambre. J'ai voulu te contacter, mais je pense que si tu n'as pas répondu à tous mes messages, c'est que tu as aussi été punie.

_Quelle preuve as-tu ? réclama avec méfiance l'accusatrice.

_Demande à ma chère gouvernante. »

Plus tard, les deux amies se racontaient ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant leur punition. Jade sut donc que depuis le début, Sonia voulait la contacter pour faire passer un message à Espérance. Cependant, cette dernière devait toujours rester enfermée dans sa chambre et n'avait pas le droit de recevoir une quelconque visite cela ne devait pas du tout l'arrangeait parce qu'elle n'avait pas put lui dire le secret de la nature ignoré par les rosifaliens.

Pendant toute la journée, la contrariété, l'impatience et la tristesse se lurent sur le visage de la jeune et mystérieuse blondinette. En effet, ne pouvant raconter ce qu'elle savait, sa tête bouillonnait telle l'eau lorsqu'elle atteint la température de mille degrés celcius. Même Luminis n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Et pendant un mois les jours se passèrent ainsi. Jusqu'à la fin de la punition de Espérance.

Les trois amis se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le magasin de sucreries du coin trois jours après, tard le soir. Comme c'était le cousin de Jade qui en était le directeur, elles avaient décidé que cet endroit leur quartier général, dans le sous-sol. Bien entendu la nourrice de Sania avait été prévenue, ainsi que les parents des deux autres jeunes filles.

Enfin, la jeune aile put dire à voix haute, sans crainte :

« Espérance, savais-tu que, toi aussi, tu as des pouvoirs hors du commun ?

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda l'intéressée en faisant comprendre avec une moue qu'elle ne comprenait rien. La punition de Pénélope t'est montée à la tête ou quoi ?

_Je sais que c'est une histoire tirée par les cheveux, mais c'est la vérité vraie.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda curieusement une voix masculine derrière elles.

_Je pense que ce doit être Luminis qui lui a raconté ça deux ans après nous avoir vu. Je me trompe ? répondit ironiquement une deuxième voix masculine alors que Sonia et les autres se retournaient pour voir qui c'était.

_En effet. Mais que faîtes vous là, Jay et Fabien ?

_J'ai voulu voir comment allait ma mystérieuse Sonia.

_Arrête, voyons. Tu devrais être un peu plus gentil avec Luminis avant de faire le joli cœur avec moi. N'oublie pas qu'elle et moi ne faisons qu'une…

_Ah ! Oui. C'est vrai.

_Et toi Jay ? questionna Jade en regardant le jeune homme avec air amusé.

_Rien de spécial. J'accompagne juste le « joli cœur ».

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi…

_Pourquoi pas… « joli cœur » ?

_Que disais-tu, Sonia, à propos d'un pouvoir hors du commun ? demanda Espérance, intriguée.

_ Ce secret a été découvert par dame Kaïo, quand elle était avec son rosifalien.

_Comment s'appelait-il ?

_Luminis me dit qu'il se prénommait…

_Hé ! Sania ! Dis à ton « joli cœur » d'arrêter de me casser les pieds, s'il te plaît.

_C'est toi a commencé, crétin !

_Ils s'entendent bien… commenta Jade à l'oreille de ses amies.

_Oui, enfin, tu disais ?

_ Toya était son nom. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Personne ne parlait. On n'entendait rien si ce n'est que le bruit des voitures à l'extérieur. Le lourd silence mettait mal à l'aise la jeune maîtresse de Luminis. Fabien pris alors la parole :

« Tu es sûre ?

_Oui… Pourquoi, y-a-t-il un problème ?

_Ce n'est pas ça. Mais Toya était réputé pour porter malheur et désespoir.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla alors Luminis en apparaissant. Il était un homme très doux et il ne portait en aucun cas malheur ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les légendes… ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant.

_Je te crois Luminis. Surtout que c'est lui qui a découvert que les rosifaliens avaient des pouvoirs géniaux.

_Expliquez-vous, on est dans l'ignorance, nous, semblait se décourager Espérance.

_Ah ! Oui. Monsieur Toya, après avoir rencontré Miss Kaïo allait la voir presque tous les jours dans la forêt. Mais un jour, en allant dans leur clairière, celle que vous avez vue, la maîtresse de Luminis est tombée dans un piège. Alors un miracle se produisit : pour éviter que sa bien aimée se casse le cou à l'atterrissage, il s'est fait pousser temporairement des ailes et il l'a rattrapée.

_Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas Luminis qui lui en a donné pour protéger sa maîtresse.

_Traites-moi encore de menteuse, tant que tu y es ! se fâcha Luminis.

_Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! répliqua sèchement la rosifalienne.

_Ca suffit toutes les deux ! les arrêta Sonia. J'en ai marre de cette guerre incessante entre les deux clans. A la prochaine querelle je ne dirais plus rien et avant même qu'il se passe quoi que se soit, je partirais. Ainsi vous serez séparées.

_Comment ça ? s'étonna Jade.

_Expliques-toi, renchérit Jay.

_Luminis et moi ne pouvons être séparée. Tout simplement parce qu'elle est moi et que je suis elle.

_Je vois. Mais si ce jour arrive, ne fais pas de bêtises, l'avertit Fabien.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, répliqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui avec un magnifique sourire. Sinon, je paris tout ce que tu veux que si je n'interviens pas et que notre pitre national est en danger, quelque chose d'impressionnant se passera.

_Plus impressionnant que tes pouvoirs ? demanda ironiquement Jay.

_Non mais, ça vaut quand même le déplacement.

_Alors, pour ne pas rater ça, je ne quitterai plus Espérance d'une semelle.

_Si tu lui colles aux pattes, je te tue.

_Oh ! Jade est jalouse.

_Mais ne dit-on pas que la jalousie est une preuve d'amour ?

_Où as-tu vu ça, toi ? »

Et pendant tout le reste de la soirée, ils oublièrent leurs problèmes et ils se racontèrent des blagues aussi bêtes les une que les autres.

Trois ans plus tard, les trois amies ouvrirent ensemble une entreprise dans le textile. Les parents de Espérance en furent les premiers employés. Les trois jeunes femmes pouvaient ainsi discuter ensemble, sérieusement, des mystères que cachaient les multiples affrontements entre les ailes et les rosifaliens. Mais, même avec les nombreux indices que leur donnait Luminis, elles en arrivaient toujours au même point : aucune excuse n'était valable. En particulier celle qui disait que seuls les ailes avait des pouvoirs. Sonia se demandait sans cesse comment le prouver par A plus B. Donc, en attendant cet instant où son amie serait en danger, elle demanda à Jade de garder sur elle sa caméra. Tous dans le groupe savait que la raison de vivre de leur amie aile était de trouver cette preuve pour rétablir la légende. Ainsi, toute personne de la planète pourrait déclarer sans crainte qui elle est, à quel clan elle appartient.

Deux mois après la finition des travaux pour l'entreprise, un homme mystérieux vint à la rencontre des amies qui se promenaient dans la clairière dans laquelle trônait la statue de Kaïo. Et après les avoir poliment salués, il pris soudainement la rosifalienne par la jambe. Cette dernière, après avoir été secouée dans tous les sens par la grosse brute, se transforma en une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec, dans le dos, une paire d'ailes en plumes blanches. Bien entendu, Jade filmait tout depuis le début. Puis, rejoignant son amie dans la rude bataille, Sonia déclara :

« J'avais raison… Enfin, Luminis, qui parlait par ma bouche, avait raison.

_Mais, pourquoi nous battions-nous ?

_Peut-être parce que les membres de ton peuple ne savent pas qu'ils peuvent faire ça. Oups !

_Tu veux dire que si on le veut, Aïe ! On peut découvrir nos pouvoirs seuls. Je veux dire, Ouf ! Sans être en danger ?

_Exactement. Bon ! Et voilà le travail, s'exclama Sonia en donnant le coup final au géant.

_C'est dans la boîte.

_Merci Jade. »

VI

Quelques heures après la bataille contre le géant, Fabien et Jay accoururent au quartier général retrouver Jade, Espérance et Sonia. Ces dernières parlaient d'un futur entraînement pour améliorer leurs techniques de combat :

« Crois-tu que la salle sera libre ?

_Hé ! Vous allez bien, les filles ?

_Espérance et Sonia ont juste quelques égratignures, sinon tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

_Tu ose nous le demander ?! s'irrita alors Jay. Nous nous faisions du souci pour vous !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons bien, je t'assure. Maintenant si tu pouvais lâcher mon bras…

_Ah ! Oui. Pardon.

_Vous parliez d'une salle ?

_En effet, on pensait en réserver une pour nous entraîner au combat. Malheureusement, il y a quelque chose qui m'embête…

_Quoi donc ? C'était ton idée pourtant… s'étonna Espérance.

_Je sais bien mais… il va falloir que toi et moi nous entraînions à maîtriser nos pouvoirs. Comme tu l'as remarqué, nous avons dû revenir en douce parce que tu n'avais toujours pas retrouvé ton apparence normale.

_Et comment avez-vous su que nous avions combattu, les garçons ?

_Mais… ça n'a absolument rien à voir !

_Au contraire ! Si vous, vous l'avez su, alors d'autres auraient bien pu…

_C'est moi qui ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, annonça Fabien. Alors nous sommes allés à la clairière. Nous avons vu le gars, sonné et il vous a décrites. C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert ce qui s'est passé.

_Alors comme ça, tu as des pressentiments ? déclara Sonia, faussement étonnée.

_Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? Ah ! Oui c'est vrai que toi tu sais toujours tout à l'avance ! Tu savais tout depuis le début. On peut donc en déduire que tout est de ta faute ! »

Cette affirmation la mis très mal à l'aise. Tous la regardaient comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Et comme elle gardait le silence, Faye eut l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais n'en laissa pas paraître. Jay et Jade, quant à eux avaient recommencé à se disputer par rapport aux risques qu'avaient pris les filles en se battant contre cet ennemi, haut de trois mètres et fort comme un ours. Espérance, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire : Sonia était dans cet état où elle ne pouvait être consolée et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Elle appela donc Luminis. Cette dernière apparue et chercha à mettre de l'ordre. Elle arrêta les disputes et attira l'attention de tous sur elle afin qu'elle puisse dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Même Sonia l'écouta, ou presque :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui ce passe ici. Mais si Espérance a fait appel à moi, c'est qu'il y a un réel problème. Je peux m'en rendre compte rien qu'en voyant que Miss Sonia ne me répond plus… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux savoir ce qui vous tourmente tous !

_Un danger dont nous ignorons l'ampleur, comme tu le sais, nous menace tous, commença Jay. Et il a fallut que ces trois folles s'y frottent et préparent même à le combattre seules!

_Tout d'abord, nous n'avons jamais voulut nous battre ! s'indigna Jade. C'est lui qui nous a déclaré la guerre. Nous avons donc pensé qu'il serait mieux de nous entraîner afin de ne pas mourir à cause d'une attaque surprise. A moins que ce soit ce que tu veux ?

_Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Et dire que les blessures que vous avez eut ne son que des égratignures c'est complètement insensé !

_Cela aurait put être plus grave et…

_Ca suffit ! hurla Luminis sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous trouverons des réponses à nos problèmes.

_Je pense…

_Oui, Espérance ?

_Non, laisses tomber. J'allais dire une bêtise.

_Il est tard, déclara Fabien. Je pense qu'on devrait se retrouver ici après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? »

Sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner, sans rien ajouter. Ensuite, Jay le suivit de la même façon. Le silence s'installa comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'y avait plus un chat. Or Jade et Espérance attendaient avec Luminis que Sonia ait une réaction, aussi infime soit-elle. Mais l'attente fut tellement longue que la nuit tomba sur le quartier général. Au bout de quelques heures, Jade affirma que Fabien ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et que le lendemain tout serait oublié. C'est alors que Sonia eut la réaction que toutes attendaient. Elle parla :

« Il le pensait. Et ce qu'il a dit, n'est pas moins que la stricte vérité. J'aurais put éviter les blessures. Mais nous aurions, de toute façon, dut le combattre un jour ou l'autre. Et ça, il ne le savait pas… »

Le lendemain matin, on ne vit pas la jeune aile au quartier général. Jade et Espérance l'avaient raccompagnée chez elle la veille mais elles n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis. Fabien ne semblait pas s'inquiéter. Les filles se mirent alors en colère quand le portable de l'amie de la rosifalienne sonna. C'était Luminis :

« Jade ? C'est moi. Sonia m'inquiète beaucoup. Elle est allongée sur son lit et ne bouge pratiquement plus. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir.

_Calmes-toi. Nous arrivons. Dis-moi juste, comment réagit Pénélope au comportement de Sonia ?

_Elle ne s'inquiète pas du tout. Elle pense qu'elle dort toujours.

_OK. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes en chemin. On est parti, dit-elle aux autres après avoir raccroché. Notre amie a besoin de nous. Et de vous aussi, les garçons.

_Ne comptez pas sur moi.

_Fabien ! C'est de ta faute si Sonia est dans cet état ! Alors tu viens. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu viendras, que tu le veille ou non.

_Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?

_Pour quelqu'un qui veut sauver sa meilleure amie. Je pense que tous ici veulent que tu t'expliques, ainsi nous comprendrions mieux pourquoi elle est dans cet état. Mais comme Luminis nous demande à l'aide, tu nous expliqueras là-bas. Ca te vas ?

_Tu n'as pas à m'obliger à y aller.

_Non, mais je pense que si tu lui dis une petite phrase réconfortante, Sonia redeviendra l'amie que nous aimons tous. Alors, au nom de tous, je te conjure de venir avec nous.

_Pff ! Tu as de trop bons arguments. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent chez leur amie au pas de course. Fabien les accompagnait, mais un peu à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était sa faute si son amie était dans cet état.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Après avoir sonné à la porte d'entrée, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Puis Pénélope, que Sonia avait gardée avec elle ouvrit aux jeunes gens et demanda :

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Sonia nous a demandé de venir la voir, répondit du tac au tac Jade. Nous nous sommes un peu disputés hier soir et nous pensions lui demander pardon quand elle nous a appelés. Elle nous disait qu'elle était sincèrement désolée et qu'elle nous invitait pour discuter calmement. De plus, il y en a un qui devrait être plus content que ça qu'elle nous ait pardonné, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard plein de reproches à Fabien qui faisait une tête d'enterrement.

_C'est bon, entrez. Vous savez où est sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, merci. »

Ils entrèrent et montèrent le grand escalier principal afin d'accéder au premier étage. En face du palier, la chambre de leur amie était entrouverte. Jade ouvrit la marche et, quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Sonia, adossée contre son lit, le regard perdu. On ne saurait dire si elle les avait entendus ou pas. Luminis était à genoux devant elle et lui murmurait des paroles aussi douces que de la soie. Mais cela ne donnait aucune réaction à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle les aperçue, son pouvoir accourut vers eux en soupirant :

« Enfin vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

_C'est vrai, avoua Jade.

_Comment va-t-elle ? demanda vivement Espérance.

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux plus rentrer en elle, comme si elle n'était plus elle-même… Ca m'inquiète…

_Eh ! Bien, Faye va se faire un plaisir de faire ses excuses à la Sonia que nous adorons tous.

_Mais je fais ce que je veux, merde !

_C'est vrai ? demanda Jade faussement surprise. Alors pourquoi t'ai-je obligé à venir ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_C'est ta faute si elle est comme ça, enchaîna Espérance l'air désespéré. C'est donc à toi de la faire revenir…

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à rentrer en elle ! C'est de pire en pire. C'est comme si elle mourait à petits feux. Son âme nous quitte, ajouta-t-elle en pleurant.

_Vous aussi vous étiez en querelle hier soir.

_Oui, mais nous, nous ne lui avons pas dit des choses qui l'ont blessée ! s'énerva subitement Jay. Ce n'est pas nous qui lui avons dit… comment c'était déjà ? « Tu sais toujours tout à l'avance. Tu savais tout depuis le début. » C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est pourtant la stricte vérité ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'enferme comme ça sur elle-même !

_Non ! Ce n'est pas un renfermement sur soi mais une perte de l'âme ! s'irrita Luminis qui commençait à en avoir assez de répéter toujours les mêmes choses et des querelles qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que Espérance qui tante de faire quelque chose pour aider Miss Sonia !

_Tu crois que je vais aider quelqu'un qui nous met tous en danger ?!

_On aurait de toute façon dû traverser cette épreuve ! Toi qui sais faire la différence entre la vérité et le mensonge, pourquoi ne nous crois-tu pas ?

_Je vous crois, mais elle aurait put nous en parler. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve au plus haut point. C'est comme si elle essayait de tout porter sur ses épaules alors que nous sommes là aussi pour nous battre à ses côtés.

_Par contre, tu ne connais pas l'ampleur du danger qui guette le moment où l'avenir est dévoilé, annonça une voix qui semblait sortir du néant. On dit quelque chose, mais il y a tellement de si…

_Sonia ! se réjouit Espérance en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Te revoilà enfin. Tu m'as fais peur…

_J'ai eut peur, moi aussi.

_Que veux-tu dire par-là ? demanda gravement Fabien.

_Si tu veux bien, reprenons l'exemple de l'homme que nous avons combattu. Si nous ne l'avions pas mis K.O ce jour-là, on aurait attaqué notre quartier général, vous seriez tous morts, et Luminis serait entre leurs mains.

_Et toi ?

_Je serai comme une fleur en train de se faner…

_Que veux-tu dire par-là ? demanda Jay, très surpris.

_Je ne peux pas l'expliquer comme ça parce que je serai entre la vie et la mort, ou un truc du genre.

_Est-ce mieux ou pire que de perdre son âme ? voulu savoir Fabien, à la fois inquiet et excité comme une puce.

_Je ne sais pas parce que comme vous seriez mort, je n'aurais pas put sortir de cet état. De plus, sachant que Luminis et moi serions séparées…

_Je vois. »

Sonia repensa à la perte de son âme. Elle s'était trouvée dans un monde où tout était noir. Puis, elle avait entrevu deux loups : le premier s'appelait Kiba. Il était blanc avec des yeux bleus. Le deuxième était nommé Tomoé. Sa robe était colorée de deux bruns différents et ses yeux étaient jaunes. Tous deux pouvaient prendre une apparence humaine. Sous cette forme, ils ressemblaient deux garçons. De Kiba, c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait mais Tomoé lui était apparut comme un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans, brun ou roux comme son pelage de loup et toujours ses yeux jaunes. Elle avait vu tellement de choses sur lui. Elle avait même vu la mort. Cependant, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui qui était mort ou qui allait mourir. Elle pensa que c'était certainement cela qui l'avait ramenée dans le présent, chez elle, avec ses amies.

Le lendemain, au quartier général, les cinq amis discutaient de la vidéo qui montrait la lutte contre le géant. Sonia disait que le monde devait connaître le malheur qui allait s'abattre sur le monde. Puis Fabien déclara :

« Je veux bien, mais nous ne savons toujours pas quel est le danger qui nous guette. Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit.

_Tu connais tout de même celui qui arrive quand je révèle l'avenir, non ?

_Non.

_De toute manière, tu n'auras pas besoin de le savoir parce que tu vas crever, annonça une voix masculine derrière eux. »

Avant même que le jeune homme puisse se retourner pour voir qui était là, sa tête sauta. Sonia poussa un cri puis elle vit Jade et Espérance se faire tuer par une flèche chacune et enfin Jay se faire brûler vif. La jeune femme pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'on l'endorme.

Les hommes qui avaient enlevé la jeune aile étaient des acolytes du géant de trois mètres. Ils avaient placé leur prisonnière dans une sorte de cristal et, après avoir beaucoup parlés de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils décidèrent de diffuser une information qui aurait pour but de semer la terreur dans le monde. Ce message dirait que s'ils ne voulaient pas que le monde soit détruit, ils devraient faire tous ce qu'ils voudraient. Là ils montreraient la cassette de Jade en disant que se seraient les deux filles de la vidéo qui les détruiraient. Bien entendu ce ne serait pas vrai puisque Espérance était morte et que Sania allait être envoyée dans une autre époque, une très lointaine afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se venger. Ils se disaient même que, de toute manière, comme elle avait été séparée de Luminis, elle ne survivrait pas. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme, devenue comme toutes les autres femmes, allait vivre une toute nouvelle vie…


	2. Partie 2

I

Dans une ville bien peuplée, un loup blanc se promenait avec ses trois compagnons. S'ils ne se faisaient pas repérer, c'est parce qu'ils se transformaient à l'image des humains. C'était le pouvoir qu'ils avaient tous pour sauver leur peau. En effet, on détestait tellement ces bêtes qu'ils avaient souvent pour métier chasseurs de loups.

Les quatre promeneurs avaient joué un rôle pour la construction de ce monde qui avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité. Ils se nommaient :

-Kiba, qui semblait être le chef de cette bande. Sous sa forme humaine, il ressemblait à un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus. De taille et de poids raisonnable, il portait un jean banal, un tee-shirt simple et blanc ainsi que une veste noire. Au caractère assez calme, il paraissait très sure de lui. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, lui aussi avait ses doutes et ses peurs.

-Igue était un loup brun plus gros que ses compagnons. Cependant on comprenait mieux lorsqu'on le voyait manger. Si on le laissait se servir seul sur une portion pour deux, il mangeait tout. Le garçon auquel il se transformait était châtain aux yeux aussi marron que les cheveux de Kiba. Il portait un sweat-shirt noir et jaune ainsi que un jogging couleur jean et des baskets.

-Tsumé était certainement le plus âgé de tous mais pas au point d'être un homme âgé même si, sous son apparence humaine, il avait les cheveux blancs. Sur sa poitrine, on voyait une cicatrice en forme de croix. Il cachait son air doux sous un caractère brutal et sec. Le loup qu'il cachait était gris. C'est donc certainement pour cela que les habits qu'il portait étaient noirs et ses cheveux blancs.

_Tomoé était le plus jeune du groupe. Sa forme humaine le représentait comme un enfant qui aurait environ une dizaine d'années habillé d'une chemise rouge, d'un pantalon vert et de bottes noires. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient comme ses yeux et son pelage de loup : jaunes et roux. Après s'être brièvement perdus de vue, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un champ de fleurs de lune. C'était une fleur blanche qui émettait un parfum très agréable.

Ce jour là, ils cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent puisqu'en tant que loups ils ne pouvaient manger que la viande. Cela les attirèrent à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils coururent longtemps à travers champs et à travers bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de cristal. La paroi était à des endroits très doux et polis. Mais d'autres était aussi coupant que le bord du verre. Le loup blanc nommé Kiba annonça tranquillement :

« C'est bizarre. On dirait que c'est de la glace. Mais par cette chaleur, ça devrait fondre.

_C'est vrai, avoua Tsumé qui était resté à l'écart. C'est pourquoi on devrait s'en aller en vitesse. Je croyais qu'on était parti chercher de la bouffe.

_Ouh ! Tsumé a peur !

_Oh ! La ferme Igue ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis prudent, c'est tout. Et puis, finalement, je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qui peut arriver.

_Tu ne disais pas ça lors de notre voyage pour la quête de Sidbadway, lui rappela Kiba.

_Hé ! Regardez à l'intérieur, interpella soudainement Tomoé. On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un.

_Oui, tu as raison, acquiesa Kiba.

_Comme elle a l'air triste…

_Comment la fait-on sortir ? demanda Tsumé.

_Je crois qu'il suffisait juste de demander ! » annonça joyeusement Tomoé.

En effet, le cristal était en train de se fissurer pour, au bout de quelques minutes, libérer une jeune femme assez mal en point. Kiba courut afin de l'accueillir dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait d'assez haut. Ainsi elle ne s'écraserait pas au sol. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint ses amis, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Tomoé lui demanda gentiment :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

_Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? s'étonna Kiba au bout de trente secondes de silence. Tu es malade ?

_Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver un docteur en ville.

_Hé ! Je croyais qu'on allait manger, se plaignit Igue avant que Tsumé ne s'en charge.

_Plus tard. Il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'elle a… Hein !? s'étonna le loup blanc quand la jeune femme le pris par un pan de sa veste. Qu'y a t il ? Qui ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? voulu savoir Tomoé.

_Elle appelle une certaine Luminis. Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire long feu sans cette Luminis.

_Elle divague, c'est certain, déclara Tsumé d'un air indifférent.

_Raison de plus pour l'emmener au plus vite chez le docteur, s'énerva alors le jeune loup. Plus vite on trouvera quelqu'un, plus vite elle nous dira qui elle est, ce qui s'est passé et…

_Alors tu viens l'avorton, le questionna Igue qui avait déjà pris la route avec les autres. Tu es encore à la traîne.

_C'est bon j'arrive ! »

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en ville. Il ne manquait plus qu'à localiser le cabinet d'un médecin. Mais c'était difficile quand on n'y allait jamais et que l'agglomération était très dense. Cependant ils finirent par trouver grâce à une petite fille qui venait juste d'en sortir. Kiba y alla seul avec sa protégée pendant que les autres l'attendaient dehors. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patient, ils purent donc passer très vite.

Après examination, le docteur annonça :

« A moins que je ne me trompe, cette fille n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

_Mais vous êtes médecin, non ?! s'énerva subitement Kiba.

_Mais la médecine n'est pas absolue, jeune homme. Et j'avoue que c'est très bizarre.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Son cœur semble s'affaiblir alors qu'elle n'est apparemment pas atteinte d'une quelconque maladie. »

Quand il ressortit, tout le monde lui posa pleins de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de marcher d'une allure paisible en direction de l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée.

Une fois arrivée, il la déposa contre le tronc d'un arbre et il lui demanda :

« Peux-tu au moins nous dire ton nom ?

_Je… Je m'appelle Sonia… arriva-t-elle à articuler avec difficulté. Je… J'en étais sure que j'allais mourir… à partir du moment où Luminis n'était plus en moi…

_Mais qui est cette Luminis, bon sang de bon soir ?! commença à s'énerver Tsumé.

_Elle… était… comme une sorte… de copie de mon âme. Mon pouvoir… qui est ma source de vie.

_Un pouvoir qui te permettait de faire quoi ?

_Tellement de… choses…

_Tu pleures ? remarqua Tomoé.

_Tous mes amis sont morts à cause… des hommes qui convoitaient mon pouvoir…

_Tu viens d'où ? demanda Igue.

_Je pense… que je viens d'un autre monde. Ils ont dû m'envoyer ici afin que je ne les gêne pas… pendant leur conquête du monde… Du moins c'est ce que je pense.

_Comment ça se fait que tu avais un pouvoir ?

_Etait-il puissant ?

_C'est… une longue histoire. »

C'est ainsi que Sonia leur raconta tout depuis sa rencontre avec ses amis jusqu'à son arrivée dans ce monde.

« Mais… je ne sais pas vraiment… à qui je parle…

_Oh ! Désolé, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés.

_Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien moi c'est Tomoé. Enchanté de te connaître.

_Moi c'est Igue. Derrière c'est Tsumé et celui devant toi c'est Chiba !

_Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne m'appeler comme ça, lui rappela l'intéressé.

_Il est tout le temps moqueur, notre Igue, informa Tomoé.

_Mon nom est Kiba. Mais… qu'y a-t-il ? Tu fais une de ces têtes.

_Kiba et… Tomoé ?

_Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna Kiba en essayant de retenir la jeune femme qui essayait de se lever.

_Je… vous ai vu… lorsque j'étais en train… de perdre mon âme. Vous êtes… des loups ?

_Vas-tu nous détester pour ça ? demanda brutalement Tsumé.

_Non… au contraire. Si je vous ai vu, c'est que nos destins son liés… Ce qui est étonnant… c'est que je n'avais pas vu Kiba sous sa forme humaine… du moins, je ne savais pas… à quoi tu ressemblais…

_Tu dis ça avec tant de tendresse dans ton regard que je veux bien te croire, et te faire confiance.

_Bon ! Si vous avez fini tous les deux, j'aimerai bien manger quelque chose, moi… s'impatienta tout d'un coup Igue.

_Tu n'as qu'à aller nous chercher quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent, lui dit ironiquement Tsumé.

_Je suis peut-être un avorton mais on t'a déjà dit que tu étais un estomac sur pattes ?

_Bon, bon. Ca va. J'y vais.

_Il faudrait lui trouver des habits qui feront d'elle quelqu'un d'ici.

_J'y vais, se porta volontaire Tsumé. Même si on sait qu'elle ne fera pas long feu.

_Toi, Tomoé, tu restes à ses côtés. Je vais essayer de trouver un bon coin où passer la nuit.

_D'accord. Bonne chance.

_Il ne trouvera… pas, annonça doucement Sonia.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Tout simplement qu'il reviendra bredouille. Ce… Ce n'est pas moi qui le veux…

_Alors, comment le sais-tu ?

_J'ai peur de te le révéler… Même si je sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que le malheur que j'imagine arrive… »

Sur ces mots, elle s'endormit. Plus tard, les trois loups revinrent. Igue avait réussi à trouver de la viande pour tout le monde mais il ne voulut pas dire où il l'avait déniché. Quant à Tsumé, il avait volé un jean foncé, une paire de chaussettes, une paire de bottes noires, un tee-shirt blanc, un pull gris et même des couvertures. Mais Kiba, comme l'avait prédit Sania, n'avait rien trouvé. On décida donc de passer la nuit au pied de l'arbre contre lequel la jeune femme dormait. On fit un feu de camp. Tsumé avait monté la plus grande couverture comme une tente afin qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés par la pluie. Tomoé veillait la mystérieuse Sonia qui dormait dans les couvertures pendant que Kiba partageait la nourriture devant les yeux envieux de Igue.

Le lendemain matin, le loup blanc se réveilla tôt. Il se leva et son premier réflexe fut de regarder comment allait leur jeune protégée. Mais il vit qu'elle n'était plus là. Il se dépêcha de sortir à l'extérieur et il la vit, debout face au vent, les cheveux dénoués. Elle avait enfilé ses nouveaux habits qui lui allaient comme un gant. Elle se retourna et, quand elle le vit, elle lui annonça avec un sourire sincère et radieux :

« Bonjour Kiba. Je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui.

_Tu es sure ? lui demanda-t-il, en tentant vainement de se calmer.

_Oui. C'est bizarre… Je me sens en pleine forme alors que Luminis n'est pas revenue… Crois-tu que je vais tout de même mourir ?

_Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu vivras longtemps.

_Merci. »

Finalement, ils rejoignèrent les autres qui commençaient seulement à sortir de leur sommeil.

Plus tard, quand tous furent prêts à partir, Sania leur demanda :

« Où comptez-vous aller ?

_Nous ne savons pas, répondit Tomoé. Mais j'aimerai bien voire si on peut trouver la fille-fleur qui nous a accompagnés très loin dans la quête de Sidbadway.

_Tu veux parler de Yuna ? voulut vérifier Igue.

_Oui.

_De quoi parlez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Je suis une inconnue ici…

_Autrefois, ce monde était une ruine. Tous les quatre, nous sommes partis à la recherche du Sidbadway, un monde où les loups sont rois. Mais, les évènements ont fait que nous n'avons jamais sut à quoi il ressemblait. Une fille, ni fleur, ni humaine, nous a accompagnés dans notre quête. Elle s'appelait Yuna.

_Je vois. J'aimerai bien la rencontrer. Enfin… si vous voulez bien.

_C'est vrai ? s'étonna Tomoé. Tu veux nous accompagner ? Pourquoi ?

_Ouais ! Pourquoi une fille banale telle que toi voudrais rencontrer une fille-fleur et accompagner des loups qu'elle connaît à peine ? demanda avec force Tsumé alors que Sania, toujours souriante, baissait les yeux.

_Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit-elle avec douceur. Tout d'abord, je vous aime bien. Le fait que vous soyez des loups ne me gêne pas. Au contraire, c'est super de savoir qu'ici, on peut parler à certains animaux, en l'occurrence les loups, qui, en plus, m'ont aidée alors que j'étais en difficulté. Ensuite, je pense avoir une dette envers vous. Et enfin… je n'ai nulle part où aller. Alors ?

_Pour moi, même sans raison, tu pouvais nous accompagner, lui assura Kiba.

_Moi aussi, dirent en chœur Igue et Tomoé.

_Je vois. Finalement ça m'est bien égal.

_Tu ressemble à Fabien…

_Qui ? se retourna le loup à cicatrice, surpris.

_Oh ! Pardon. Il était un garçon avec un peu le même caractère que toi aux premiers abords. Mais au fond il était très gentil et très attentif aux autres… Il est mort le premier, le jour où je me suis fais enlever.

_Oui, tu nous en as parlé hier, l'arrêta Kiba avant qu'elle ne fonde en larme. Et ça s'est passé avant qu'on ne t'envoie ici.

_Ah! Ce gars-là…

_Et ça te laisse indifférent qu'elle se blesse pour te raconter une fois encore cette période difficile ? s'indigna Tomoé. Tu es vraiment sans cœur.

_Quoi ?!

_Ca suffit tous les deux ! cria Sania. Ca m'est bien égal de devoir répéter. Je le ferai autan de fois qu'il le faudra.

_Moi je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal…

_Tu es gentil Tomoé. Bon ! Et si on y allait, voire Yuna ? » demanda avec un grand sourire la jeune femme.

Pour Kiba, c'était clair, Sonia et Tomoé étaient devenus amis. Cela ne l'étonnait pas car le jeune loup aimait beaucoup les humains. En effet, il avait été élevé par une vieille femme qui l'avait recueilli quand il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle était morte un an après. Elle avait été renversée par un bolide qui roulait à une vitesse supérieure à celle réglementée en ville. Mais il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il en était pour Igue qui se cachait sous son air « je ne regarde que mon estomac qui cri famine » et Tsumé sous celui qui dit « je suis désagréable avec tout le monde ». Et lui ? L'aimait-il ? Il n'aurait pas sut répondre.

Tout le monde marchait tranquillement sous la demande du grand loup blanc qui ne voulait pas fatiguer inutilement Sonia. Celle-ci ne se plaignait jamais et gardait souvent le sourire. Elle ouvrait même la marche en compagnie du jeune loup qui lui racontait leurs aventures les plus folles et décrivait Yuna avec beaucoup de passion. Et Tsumé, qui fermait la marche, semblait bouder. Il se disait que ce n'était plus la même chose qu'avant son arrivée et qu'on ne pourrait plus faire comme si elle n'avait pas existée. Pour sa part, Igue était curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Comment allait réagir la fille-fleur devant Sania ? Qu'allait-il se passer lors de leur rencontre ? Allaient-ils vraiment retrouver Yuna ? Toutes ces questions resteraient, de toute manière, sans réponse si on ne cherchait pas. Il demanda alors à la jeune femme :

« Dis-moi, Sonia ? Sais-tu où nous allons ?

_Je dirais… qu'il faudrait trouver un champ de fleurs de lune ou aller là où vous avez vu votre amie la dernière foi.

_Et si on commençait par là-bas ? proposa Tomoé très enthousiaste.

_Bonne idée, reconnu Kiba. Qu'en penses-tu Tsumé ?

_J'en pense que je m'en fiche. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, de toute façon je vous suivrais où vous alliez.

_Alors c'est décidé. Direction l'arbre de vérité ! » s'exclama Igue.

II

Après avoir longtemps marché et courut, passé des nuits dans des grottes ou à la belle étoile et traversé de multiples villes, la petite troupe arriva enfin au pied d'une montagne très particulière. En effet, celle-ci montait au-dessus des nuages et était creuse. Pour atteindre l'intérieur, il fallait escalader le flanc du mont sur lequel se trouvait un arbre qui était un gardien de la montagne même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. On le nommait l'arbre de vérité. C'était à l'intérieur que Kiba avait vu Yuna pour la dernière fois. Ce jour-là, elle se fanait mais elle avait aussi été maltraitée par un loup sans foi ni loi qui ne désirait qu'une chose avant que le poison qui se trouvait dans le sang vert de la fille-fleur n'agisse : être le roi du Sidbadway, seul, sans aucun loup à ses côtés. Cette bête était noire, avait un caractère violant et il était solitaire comme un vagabond.

Sonia était sidérée par la beauté du paysage. Elle s'imaginait un paysage de glace et de neige. Mais à la place c'était des pierres qui cachaient un chemin entouré de magnifiques fleurs s'offraient à elle. Elle dit d'une voix faible :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

_Nous non plus, tu sais ? la rassura Igue.

_Quand nous y sommes allés, il neigeait sans arrêt. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pensait voir un paysage aussi splendide.

_Non, c'est vrai, Tsumé. Mais ne serais-tu pas en train de t'attendrir ? demanda Tomoé

_Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ?!

_J'observe chacun de tes gestes, pourquoi ?

_Et tu te moques de moi en plus ?!

_C'est fini tous les deux ?

_Chiba a raison. Il nous faut garder nos forces pour la petite grimpette qui nous attend.

_Tu n'es pas mieux avec ton surnom débile.

_Pardon…

_Bon, on grimpe ? s'impatienta Sonia qui en avait marre des disputes.

_Oui. C'est mieux que de rester à se disputer pour rien. » répondit Tsumé.

Et ils reprirent leur route.

Pendant la rude escalade, les loups furent plus agiles donc moins facile à suivre pour Sonia. Heureusement ils l'attendaient et l'aidaient à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Malgré le grand fossé qui restait entre Tsumé et la jeune femme, le caractère du grand loup à la cicatrice s'était radouci. C'était les faits, même s'il les contestait. La jeune femme ne le comprenait pas et cela lui faisait mal. Effectivement il lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs que lui avaient laissés les années avant qu'elle ne rencontre Espérance et Jade.

Enfin ils arrivèrent tous sains et saufs près de l'arbre de vérité qui était magnifique malgré ses quelques milliers d'années. Des fleurs aussi blanches que la neige étaient éparpillées dans son feuillage qui était d'un vert éclatant. Le petit groupe s'en approchèrent. Soudain, la plante imposante bougea une de ses branches en direction de Sania qui eut un mouvement de recul. Les racines sortirent donc du sol et l'attrapèrent et la branche se posa sur le front de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne bougea plus. Tsumé s'énerva donc :

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunes loups, répondit l'arbre. Je renvoie seulement votre nouvelle amie dans ses véritables souvenirs. Peut-être vous racontera-t-elle sa vie depuis le début. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'elle voyage au plus profond de son âme.

_Pouvez-vous nous dire si c'est plus ou moins triste que ce qu'elle nous a raconté ? demanda timidement Tomoé.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a raconté. Par contre je sais qu'une vie malheureuse reste une vie malheureuse. Maintenant laissons-la explorer sa vie, en silence »

Tous portèrent leur regard sur Sonia qui semblait dormir les yeux ouverts.

III

La jeune femme s'était retrouvée dans un paysage qui lui semblait étranger. Elle allait paniquer et appeler les loups dont elle avait remarqué l'absence quand une main qui lui semblait familière se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit une dame plus grande qu'elle qui la regardait avec un doux regard, comme une mère regarderait son enfant. Elle ressemblait à une déesse aux longs cheveux d'or qui portait une magnifique robe blanche et lumineuse d'apparat. Sa peau blanche paraissait transparente et ses yeux ne portaient aucune couleur. Elle parla d'une voix cristalline :

« Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

_Tu es au plus profond de ton âme. Pour que les choses soit faciles à comprendre, je vais te montrer ce que tu dois savoir.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Mais avant que la belle dame ne réponde, un paysage se forma. Elle se trouvait dans une grotte très sombre. Au milieu de la grande salle principale, au milieu des stalagmites et des stalactites, un œuf attendait le moment où il devait éclore. Sania se demanda à quel animal appartenait ce bel objet de couleur ambre. Soudain, la coquille craquela. La grande dame invita la jeune femme à s'approcher. Cette dernière hésita puis, doucement, elle enchaîna les pas en direction de la créature, toujours dans sa coquille. Sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit que c'était elle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle se rappela alors son étrange tâche de naissance sur son épaule droite. Elle était de la même couleur que la coquille. C'est à ce moment où le nouveau-né cria d'une voix suraiguë « Fria ». La voix cristalline s'éleva :

« C'est son prénom.

_C'est donc… le mien ?

_Oui, ma jeune Silry.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une Silry ?

_C'est le nom de notre tribu dont tu es la dernière survivante. C'est moi qui t'ai mise au monde.

_Je vous avais pris pour une déesse. Pourquoi suis-je seule ? Et je sens un grand danger. Qu'est-ce ? Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec votre enfant, enfin…

_Ce sont des insectes qui attendent d'avoir à manger. Et, pour répondre à ta deuxième question, quand je t'ai pondue, j'étais sur le point de mourir car je n'avais plus d'énergie vitale. »

En effet, des espèces de mille-pattes apparurent et, une fois que l'enfant, qui ressemblait déjà à une adolescente, fut sortie, se jetèrent sur la nourriture qui leur était offert sur un plateau d'argent. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle poussa un cri strident qui désorienta les bestioles qui allèrent directement dans la gueule des plantes carnivores qui attendaient un peu plus loin. La petite sortit et s'avança, debout sur ses deux jambes, vers les plantes. Puis, elle vit la sortie et pris sa direction. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Quand elle sortit, elle vit un paysage splendide : un lac entouré d'un magnifique champ de fleurs au-dessus desquelles volaient des lucioles. Mais la fillette s'en moquait : son but était de retrouver sa mère. Et comme elle n'en trouva pas la trace, elle fondit en larme. La pauvre petite criait désespérément en sanglotant : « Maman ! Maman ! » sans que personne ne lui réponde. Finalement, elle s'endormit au pied de l'arbre unique qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Pendant la nuit, des hommes en noir vinrent enlever la petite qui dormait profondément. Puis, quand ils furent arrivés dans leur quartier général, ils la plongèrent dans une sphère remplie d'eau transparente et lumineuse. La grande dame pris alors la parole alors que les images disparaissaient :

« A partir de là, tu es restée ainsi. Jusqu'au jour où tu t'es enfin servi d'un de tes pouvoirs. Si tu étais sur le point de mourir lorsque les loups t'ont trouvée, c'est parce que tu étais affamée, épuisée…

_Donc le monde dans lequel j'ai soi-disant grandi était faux ? Mes amis aussi ?

_Oui.

_Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que vous ressemblez à Miss Kaïo qui se trouvait dans mes faux souvenirs.

_C'est parce qu'inconsciemment, tu m'imaginais. Tu imaginais à quoi pouvaient ressembler tes parents.

_Comment était mon père ?

_Comme l'homme que tu appelais Toya. Je n'ai jamais su où il était partit et ce qu'il est devenu. Peut-être auras-tu la chance de le rencontrer.

_Et vous ?

_Je me suis installée dans ton cœur. Ainsi je peux, d'une certaine façon, voire ma fille grandire au fil des années.

_Pouvez-vous me parler de notre tribu, je vous prie ?

_Nous n'étions que des femmes. Nous unions nos vies à celles des hommes où aux animaux desquels on pouvait prendre la forme. Nous vivions tous ensemble en harmonie, en nous mélangeant. Puis des humains avides de pouvoirs vinrent pour toutes nous tuer. Au début, j'étais la seule survivante mais j'avais été mortellement blessée. Mais, heureusement, j'ai préservé ma race en te mettant au monde, Fria, ma petite fille.

_Comment savoir en quel animal puis-je me transformer ? Et qui va m'apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs ?

_Ce sont deux gros problèmes, en effet.

_Pourquoi donc est-ce de gros problèmes ? demanda Fria sans cacher sa grande surprise.

_Nous, les Silry, n'apprenons la vie que par nos mères.

_Alors apprenez-moi pendant mon sommeil.

_D'accord. Mais on alternera l'histoire du monde avec l'apprentissage des pouvoirs.

_Si tu veux. » répondit avec un grand sourire la petite fille qui, en fin de compte, ne commençait à vivre réellement que depuis quelques jours.

**IV**

Les jeunes loups attendaient patiemment pour certains le réveil de leur amie, toujours entre les racines de l'arbre. Les autres tournaient sans cesse en rond. Puis, après trois jours d'attente, l'arbre de vérité leur annonça :

« Votre amie se réveille enfin. Je pense qu'elle va avoir des tas de choses à vous raconter, dit-il en relâchant la jeune femme qui semblait sombrer encore un peu dans l'inconscience.

_Merci. » le remercia poliment Kiba alors qu'il prenait sa protégée dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit connaissance. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se souvint du pourquoi et du comment elle se trouvait en ces lieus. Elle reconnut même ses amis. Elle se releva et chercha à se repérer. Tomoé s'approcha d'elle doucement en se disant que se n'était pas le moment de se jeter dans ses bras. Quant à Tsumé, il se demandait s'ils n'avaient finalement pas Yuna, là, devant leurs yeux. Igue répondit à sa question silencieuse :

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit notre fille-fleur préférée, sinon elle sentirait le parfum de la belle fleur de lune.

_Tu as raison, soupira Tsumé qui avait l'espoir de ne plus avoir à escalader l'imposante montagne.

_Alors, Sonia ? demanda Kiba. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

_Je m'appelle Fria, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis la dernière Silry dans ce monde.

_Mais… Et tes souvenirs ? faillit s'étouffer Igue.

_Ils étaient faux. Ma maman m'a tout raconté.

_On dirait que tu es encore une petite enfant.

_C'est le cas, Tsumé.

_Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Tomoé.

_Heu… J'ai à peine… cinq ans.

_Tu te moques de nous.

_Non. C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit.

_Ca expliquerai son soudain changement de comportement, commenta Igue. Avant elle semblait être une adulte, mais maintenant nous avons en face de nous quelqu'un presque de l'âge de notre avorton préféré.

_Avant, je pensais tout connaître de la vie. Maintenant que je connais mes véritables souvenirs, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mes habitudes.

_Peux-tu me dire où est ta mère ? lui demanda tendrement Kiba en la prenant par les épaules et en mettant ses yeux dans les siens.

_Ici, répondit-elle en mettant sa main droite sur son cœur. »

Après s'être assuré que leur amie se souvenait de leur présence ici, il recommencèrent à escalader la montagne afin d'atteindre le sommet avant la tombée de la nuit. Fria semblait en pleine forme et beaucoup plus agile qu'avant. Elle regrettait de ne pas leur avoir dit qu'elle pouvait se transformer en animal, mais comme elle ne savait pas encore lequel, elle continua à garder le silence sur ce sujet.

Après une longue et épuisante montée, ils aperçurent un champ de fleurs de lune au fond du cratère. Un chemin permettait d'y accéder. Ils commencèrent à descendre, mais, n'y tenant plus, Fria courut comme si elle faisait une course suivit par Tomoé qui était aussi devenu tout fou en revoyant ces fleurs qui hantaient ses rêves. A l'arrivée, ils s'arrêtèrent net afin de ne pas abîmer le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La Silry s'avança et s'agenouilla. Puis, sous le regard étonné de tous, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

La nuit tomba doucement. Quand il fit noir, des lucioles apparurent. Ce spectacle enchanteur empêcha les loups de s'endormir. Ils virent alors que leur amie se transformait : ses cheveux d'or grandissaient à vue d'œil et ses oreilles poussaient et se pointillaient à leurs extrémités. Quand ce fut fini, elle se dirigea vers l'autre côté où se trouvait un point d'eau. Là, elle entra dans le liquide glacé, et elle maîtrisa l'eau. Elle fit des figures grandioses : elle passa de simples traits à des figures compliquées en laissant des traces du passage de l'eau. Fria, aidée de sa mère, s'entraînait à utiliser l'un de ses pouvoirs.

A l'aube, elle sortit de l'eau et alla se sécher. Kiba l'aida et l'assit contre un arbre. Il remarqua que ses cheveux et ses oreilles avaient gardé leurs transformations. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

_Oh ! Trois fois rien, essaya de le rassurer Fria. Je me suis entraînée avec maman pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

_Et ce changement soudain d'apparence ?

_Je suis maintenant redevenue moi-même. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais très, très bien.

_Tant mieux. Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve Yuna ?

_Oui. Elle est parmi les âmes des fleurs de lune, les Flores. Donc ici.

_Nous avons réussi.

_Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent leurs compagnons en arrivant vers eux.

_Nous avons réussi, leur répondit Kiba, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Ouais ! »

A ce moment précis, une fille au parfum agréable, accompagnée d'une vieille femme et de jeunes créatures semblables, avança vers eux, l'air surpris. Kiba se releva. Personne ne disait un mot. Ce fut alors Fria qui la prit à cause du malaise que provoquait ce silence prolongé :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Fria. Et vous ?

_Tu es la petite qui nous a vendues, il a cinq ans. Par ta faute nous avons dut nous cacher ici.

_Je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Maman m'a redonné mes vrais souvenirs quand on était avec l'arbre de vérité ! Je ne sais pas ! commença-t-elle à pleurer.

_Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment elle aurait fait si elle était enfermée dans une bulle d'eau semblable à celle où on plaçait Yuna avant ? demanda Tomoé pour aider son amie.

_Ce n'était pas elle ?

_Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Tsumé.

_Des hommes sont venus dans un champ de fleur semblable à celui-ci. Une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup leur a dit que nous étions des traîtres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Nous avons promis devant les Dieux que notre vengeance serait terrible.

_Rappelez-moi quand cela s'est-il passé exactement ?

_Il y a exactement cinq ans. Après l'extermination des Silry.

_Je venais à peine de naître. Comment aurais-je fais ? Ce devait être des robots ou des clones mais, moi, je n'ai absolument rien fait. Pendant ce temps on m'avait donné de faux souvenirs jusqu'à ce je me libère.

_Nous verrons plus tard si la vérité que tu dis est celle-là. Faîtes ce que vous voulez. »

Sur ces mots, Fria parti en courant vers l'arbre de vérité. Tomoé l'accompagna afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec son chagrin. Kiba aurait bien voulut les accompagner aussi mais il avait tellement de choses à dire, à demander à Yuna qu'il resta avec cette dernière. Tsumé et Igue se dirent qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de manger. Ils allèrent donc, sous leur forme de loup, à la chasse.

Devant l'arbre de vérité, la petite Silry demanda :

« Arbre, Ô! Joli arbre, peux-tu me dire qui a pris ma place pour trahir ces fleurs de lune? »

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Tomoé arriva juste après et proposa un jeu que Fria accepta en se disant qu'elle se changerait ainsi les idées. Alors, ils jouèrent ensemble autour du vieil arbre toujours silencieux. Il observait la petite de cinq ans pour qui l'âge n'avait aucune importance car elle ne pouvait mourir de vieillesse.

Le soir, Tomoé proposa de rejoindre les autres mais son amie refusa. Elle voulait absolument avoir sa réponse même si elle était négative. Elle resta donc seule. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint les autres, il leur fit part de ses inquiétudes :

« Eh ! Les gars ! Je pense que Fria n'est pas dans son assiette.

_Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kiba, inquiet.

_Je pense que l'avorton veut dire que la petite Silry a du mal à s'adapter, surtout avec ses Flores qui l'accusent, tenta Igue.

_Yuna m'a dit que leurs accusations étaient vérifiées à 50%.

_Que veux-tu dire Kiba ?

_Qu'il y a 50% de chance pour que notre Fria ne les ait pas trahies. Moi, personnellement j'aimerai qu'elle ne soit pas coupable.

_Tu n'es pas le seul, avoua une belle voix féminine connue de tous les loups présents. Vous m'avez tous manqués…

_Yuna ! s'exclama Tomoé en courant vers elle pour recevoir des caresses.

_Où est votre amie ?

_Elle a voulut rester près de l'arbre de vérité, lui répondit le jeune loup sous le regard insistant des grands.

_Amènes-moi à elle.

_Nous te suivons Tomoé, acquiesça Kiba.

_Venez alors, c'est par ici. »

Plus tard, ils aperçurent enfin Fria qui était à genoux, devant l'arbre, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. La fille-fleur s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis lui posa sa main droite sur son épaule. Par pur réflexe, la Silry se retourna brusquement, l'air effrayé. Yuna se releva et Fria en profita pour regarder de la tête aux pieds celle qui lui était apparue en compagnie des Flores. Elle était grande, brune aux yeux blancs avec des reflets violets. Elle portait une longue robe rouge et blanche ainsi que des petites ballerines avec les mêmes couleurs. Elle dégageait un parfum doux et agréable de fleur de lune. Elle remarqua en plus que tous les animaux semblaient l'apprécier. En la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle vit qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle regrettait de s'être méfiée sans aucune raison valable. C'était comme si elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Pendant un instant elle pensa qu'elle les avait vraiment « trahies ». Mais comment ? Dans quel but ? L'avait-elle fait volontairement ou l'avait-on poussée à le faire ? Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Elle demeura silencieuse et songeuse. Quant à Yuna, qui la dévisageait avec beaucoup d'intérêt : elle voulait tout savoir sur cet être féminin qui avait réussi à gagner la confiance de ses loups préférés. Plus elle la regardait et plus la possibilité que se soit cette jeune fille qui ait trahi les Flores diminuait. Elle sentait que cette créature si fragile n'aurait pas put le faire, elle était beaucoup trop inexpérimentée pour cela. A sa naissance, la fillette ne savait même pas qui étaient les Flores puisqu'elle ne pouvait connaître les secrets du monde que par le biais de sa mère qui, ce jour-là, était morte.

Fria leva les yeux vers la jeune femme brune qui la regardait avec un regard plein de compassion et d'amour. Elle sentit alors qu'on ne lui voulait aucun mal. Cependant, le doute persista encore quelques instants dans son esprit. Elle pensait que, malgré le bon sentiment qui semblait émaner de la fille-fleur, cette dernière lui gardait toujours rancune, quand sa mère l'appela dans son esprit. La jeune Silry commença donc une transe.

V

Une fois de plus, Fria revint auprès de sa mère dans une belle clairière. L'herbe y était tendre, douce avec une légère rosée qui persistait. De magnifiques arbres l'entouraient. Ils étaient joliment disposés avec leur irrégularité. Sa mère avait toujours l'air d'être une déesse. Cela faisait sourire la petite qui se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de tout apprendre de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, mais aussi celle qui était la seule qui pouvait lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Ce jour-là, elle semblait à la fois inquiète et surprise. La jeune Silry la regardait avec un regard étonné. En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait appelée, elle avait le sourire et cela inquiétait sa fille qui se posait désormais des tas de questions. Soudain, la voix de la mère décédée s'éleva :

« Ma fille, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas confiance à Yuna ? Ce n'est pas elle que tu dois craindre car elle est l'amie des loups qui t'ont sauvé la vie.

_Certes, mère. Mais elle m'accuse, tout comme les Flores, de les avoir trahies. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir tout ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et l'arbre de vérité ne veut rien me dire !

_Tout simplement parce que tu peux le découvrir par toi-même.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que les autres ?

_Je peux séparer mes pouvoirs, tout comme je peux les réunir pour faire des tas de choses différentes.

_Exact. Combien as-tu de pouvoirs distincts sans les mélanger ?

_Heu… cinq, mère.

_C'est bien. Peux-tu me les nommer ?

_L'eau…, la terre, l'air… Le feu et… mmh… L'énergie vitale qui m'est propre. Et si je l'épuise, c'est la mort assurée.

_C'est cela.

_Mais en quoi ça à voir avec mon problème de savoir la vérité ?

_Cela à un lien avec ton énergie vital. Et je vais t'apprendre à l'utiliser. Il faudra que tu reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu le maîtrise parfaitement. »

C'est ainsi qu'un entraînement ardu commença.

De leur côté, Kiba et les autres cherchaient un moyen de veiller sur Fria à tour de rôle. Soudain, la vieille Flore vint, un couteau en main. Igue lui demanda alors :

« Que faîtes-vous ?

_Je vous avais prévenus que ma vengeance serait terrible.

_Sauf que ce n'est pas certain que ce soit elle, annonça Yuna.

_Quoi ?!

_C'était sur à 50% que ce soit elle. Mais à ce moment là, elle venait à peine de sortir de l'œuf et elle s'est fait enlever par des hommes qui l'ont mise dans une sphère emplie d'eau. Depuis qu'elle a vu Yuna, Fria est devenue bizarre, expliqua Kiba en, tentant de calmer la vieille femme.

_Mais… commença cette dernière.

_Elle vient même d'entrer en transe ! s'énerva le petit Tomoé. Je suis certain qu'elle est en train de chercher la vérité ! Alors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise ce qui s'est passé, laissez-la tranquille.

_Bien dit, l'avorton, appuya Tsumé.

_Et dire que moi et les miens vous avons aidés dans votre quête de Sidbadway, déplora la Flore. Vous ne méritez pas d'être les rois de ce monde !

_Mais, ils ne l'ont jamais été… déclara une petite voix presque ensommeillée. Ils sont tous morts avant que le monde ne commence à se reformer. Heureusement, on a bien voulu qu'ils revivent. Ainsi, j'ai pu les connaître. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

_Tu es sortie de transe ?

_Oui, Yuna, lui répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je peux voir la vérité, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers la femme qui tenait toujours son couteau en main.

_Comment ? demanda Tsumé.

_C'est un secret. Bref, celle qui vous a « trahi » n'est pas moi, mais un clone dirigé par les hommes qui m'ont enlevée. J'ai aussi appris que ma mère était une reine. Je peux donc dire que je suis une princesse. Une princesse qui ne deviendra jamais reine puisqu'elle n'a pas de peuple. Ils ont tous été assassinés…

_Tu es donc quelqu'un d'important ? demanda Tomoé qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Oui et non.

_Alors… je ne pourrais jamais venger mes sœurs qui ont été brûlées, se lamenta la vieille fleur.

_Moi, je le ferai à votre place. Je sais où se trouve leur repère. Je peux nous venger de ce que ces hommes ont fait à vos sœurs disparues et mon peuple décimé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce que tu dis est vrai ?

_Je n'aurai jamais utilisé mon énergie vitale si c'était pour vous mentir. De plus les Silry ne savent pas mentir car les petites qui sortent de leurs œufs apprennent tout de leur mère. Et sachant que leurs mères n'ont pas appris à mentir…

_… elles ne peuvent pas leur apprendre, fini la Flore, honteuse de s'en être pris à la créature qui était la dernière de son espèce.

_En effet. »

Dans la montagne, tout le monde se préparait à partir. Tous sauf les Flores qui devaient rester aux côtés des fleurs de lune. Fria se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux pour elle de rester. Lorsqu'elle en parla à sa mère, la veille du départ, cette dernière lui répondit que, dans la plaine des Silry, tous les éléments seraient présents pour son entraînement contrairement à cet endroit enchanteur. Elle lui promit aussi une grande surprise quand elle y serait. La jeune fille alla donc trouver les loups et Yuna, dès le lendemain matin, afin de choisir une destination. Tsumé commença à râler parce qu'il prétendait qu'on n'y trouverait rien. Alors on vota à qui voulait voyager avec la fillette. La majorité l'emporta et le grand loup à cicatrice les suivit donc.

VI

Lorsque le petit groupe s'approcha de l'arbre de vérité, Fria regarda les vieilles branches fleuries. Elle y lut le bonheur qui allait planer sur les habitantes de la montagne creuse. Un sourire radieux apparut alors sur son visage et elle continua son chemin, l'âme en paix. Tsumé, en la voyant les rattraper en courant se demanda qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle si elle les mettait déjà en retard. Yuna capta sa pensé. Elle se tourna donc vers lui et lui demanda :

« Tu ne lui fais pas encore confiance ? Tu as pourtant vu à quel point elle pouvait être gentille, serviable et…

_Si je ne lui fais pas confiance, la coupa-t-il, c'est parce qu'elle va nous mettre en retard si elle continue à rêver.

_Je ne rêvais pas, annonça une petite voix qui n'aurait pas dût se faire entendre. Je vérifiais si les Flores allaient avoir une vie pleine de bonheur.

_Et alors ? demanda Kiba avec un air étonné.

_Elles seront foudroyées dès qu'on aura quitté la montagne ? plaisanta Igue.

_Moi je pense plutôt qu'elles vivront en paix, répliqua Tomoé sur un ton sérieux.

_Oh ! Mais on ne peut même plus plaisanter ici… En plus la vieille ne la mérite pas, cette vie dont tu parles.

_Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Fria.

_Parce qu'elle t'a presque tuée ! s'indigna le loup qui portait un collier.

_Je ne suis pas de ton avis, protesta la petite Silry. Elle ne m'a pas tuée. Au contraire, elle a été compréhensive. Et pour moi, ça, ça vaut le bonheur. Surtout avec tous les problèmes qu'elle a affrontés au cours de sa vie.

_Au fond, je m'en fiche pas mal, annonça Tsumé qui avançait en écoutant ce que disaient ses amis en silence.

_C'est pourtant à cause de toi qu'ils ont commencé ce débat, répliqua d'une voix douce la fille-fleur. »

Le loup à la cicatrice la regarda. Elle ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Ses grands yeux innocents reflétaient la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour chacun de ses compagnons. Ils disaient silencieusement ce que seul un sage, un puissant mage ou une simple Silry pouvaient comprendre.

Bien des kilomètres plus loin, une forte et écœurante odeur se fit sentir. Tomoé commença à se plaindre de plus en plus, ce qui fini d'agacer Tsumé. Igue, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui commençait à peser, sortit quelques blagues qui finirent d'énerver son ami. Ce dernier fit de plus belle sa mauvaise tête. Kiba, qui ouvrait la marche avec les deux filles, se retourna en lançant à ses compagnons un regard plein de reproche. Il en avait marre qu'ils se chamaillent sans arrêt. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il s'arrêtait, il ne le supporterait pas non plus. Fria le compris et lui dit gentiment :

« Je pense qu'on ne peut rien y faire. C'est leur caractère. Et même si tu le leur demandais, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Je pense même que ce serait pire…

_Je sais... soupira le jeune loup blanc. Malheureusement, je les trouve lourds.

_On n'est pas gros, pourtant, ironisa Igue.

_Igue, si tu continue, je vais t'enfermer dans la grotte qui se trouve là-haut, le menaça le grand brun.

_Essaie un peu pour voir.

_Je ne me ferai pas prier. »

Et se fut une course-poursuite qui commença. Comme ils se trouvaient dans un site montagneux, tous deux étaient ralentis à cause des rochers glissants et des cailloux qui pouvaient créer une avalanche. Cependant, on voyait bien que Kiba était le plus rapide. Ils furent pourtant arrêtés juste au moment où Igue se faisait attraper car Fria avait poussé un cri de frayeur. En effet, deux minutes plus tôt, deux adolescents humains, une fille et un garçon, étaient apparus soudainement devant le reste du groupe. Tomoé et Tsumé s'étaient mis en position pour protéger les deux filles. Par contre, après un rude combat, les deux loups étaient tombés. Alors, Fria avait voulut appeler ses deux compagnons mais la fille menaçait Yuna avec un couteau. La Silry s'était donc jetée sur leurs deux agresseurs en poussant un cri qui ne témoignait pas sa bravoure mais sa peur. Les deux chahuteurs vinrent à la rescousse et mirent les deux troubles-fêtes hors d'état de nuire. Les deux amies s'occupèrent de leurs compagnons blessés pendant que Kiba attachait les deux voyous à un arbre avec l'aide de Igue.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux adolescents reprirent conscience. Fria les regardait attentivement. Ils étaient blonds aux yeux clairs. Ils avaient la même forme de visage et exactement le même regard. Elle remarqua cependant que la fille était plus petite et avait les cheveux plus longs que le garçon qui avait une coupe au bol alors qu'elle avait un long dégradé qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Elle vit aussi qu'ils avaient opté pour des tenues presque similaires taillées dans le même tissu. Tous deux portaient un collier qui comportait les mêmes perles et les mêmes formes. Soudain, le garçon lui cracha à la figure, ce qui fit réagire Kiba qui bondit sous sa forme de loup devant le coupable et grogna longuement. Yuna accourut alors avec les trois autres loups. La fille se réveilla et, après avoir vu la rage qui fumait dans le cœur du garçon à ses côtés, elle parla doucement :

« Calmes-toi. S'ils nous voulaient du mal, ils nous auraient tués depuis longtemps.

_Sauf s'ils veulent nous interroger avant de le faire, répliqua-t-il.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous tuerait…

_Oh ! Toi, la faible créature, tu te tais ! On ne t'a pas sonnée !

_Quel ton hargneux… siffla Igue, faussement impressionné.

_Viens, Fria. Allons au ruisseau pour te laver.

_Yuna.

_Oui, Kiba ?

_Occupes-toi bien d'elle.

_Pas de problème. Mais vous, ne les mangez pas.

_Comptes sur nous, répondit Tsumé. Ils ont, de toute façon, l'air très indigeste.

_Arrêtez vos blagues stupides !

_Et toi, Ross, tu arrêtes de faire ta grosse tête ! Tu n'es pas en position pour le faire ! Regardes-nous ! Nous sommes attachés à un arbre !

_Tu devrais l'écouter, appuya Tomoé qui était resté à l'écart. Mais finalement, de quoi je me mêle ?

_J'allai te poser la même question.

_Ca suffit, leur intima Kiba en reprenant sa forme humaine. Tsumé, j'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus agréable avec nous tous.

_Nous avons raté quelque chose ?

_Une dispute entre les prisonniers, Yuna. Rien d'important.

_Puis-je leur poser quelques questions, s'il te plaît Kiba ? demanda soudainement Fria.

_Pourquoi pas ?

_Merci. Dîtes ? Êtes-vous frère et sœur ?

_Si tu crois que nous allons te répondre… commença le dénommé Ross.

_Oui, tu as vu juste.

_Chelinka !

_Ils ont le droit de savoir !

_Arrêtez de vous disputer, je vous prie, supplia doucement la jeune Silry. Je pourrais savoir la suite. Seule.

_Comment pourrais-tu ? se moqua le garçon. Personne ne nous connaît réellement.

_Ne la sous-estime pas, jeune homme, le prévint Kiba alors que son amie s'éloignait afin d'entrer tranquillement en transe. Elle est bien plus puissante qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. »

Dans son esprit, Fria appela sa mère qui lui apparut instantanément. Elle demanda alors de lui parler des humains, Ross et Chelinka, après lui avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé. La belle dame lui apprit donc que ces deux jeunes gens étaient des jumeaux qui avaient été chassés par tous les humains à cause d'une légende qui était fausse du début à la fin. Elle lui parla ensuite de leur vie dans la nature depuis leurs cinq ans. Ils avaient toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre malgré leurs innombrables disputes. Mais le plus incroyable était que leur oncle était aussi le père de la petite Fria. On ne voyait pourtant aucun lien de parenté entre les trois enfants. La défunte déclara alors qu'il y en aurait encore moins lorsqu'elle aurait atteint sa destination. Et elle disparut.

Quand elle se réveilla, la petite Silry alla parler aux prisonniers. Ces derniers étaient plus calmes mais cela ne voulait rien dire. En effet, lorsqu'il la vit, Ross commença à s'agiter comme s'il avait des puces. Tsumé s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Fria ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit mais ça l'avait calmé. Chelinka se mit alors à chanter à tue-tête qu'elle l'avait prédit. Kiba, ne sachant quoi faire pour les calmer, s'approcha de la petite qui s'avançait vers eux et lui expliqua que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, aucun des loups ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de leur sauter dessus. Cela la fit rire, ce qui attira l'attention des deux voyous. Elle se dirigea vers eux et leur apprit qu'elle connaissait toute leur histoire. Bien entendu, ils ne la crurent pas. Mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle les menaça :

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je demande aux humains de venir vous mettre la main dessus, vous feriez mieux de vous tenir tranquille.

_Tu n'oserais pas, la testa Ross qui était d'une humeur massacrante.

_Moi ? Oui et non. Mais j'en connais quatre qui le feraient si vous ne vous calmez pas.

_Ce sont tous des loups ? demanda Chelinka, visiblement inquiète.

_En effet, confirma Fria après avoir posé un regard interrogateur sur ses amis. Et ils n'en peuvent plus. Et moi, j'aimerai commencer ma vie avec des gens qui ne me manque pas de respect.

_Tu veux dire que tu es une Silry ?

_C'est impossible, voyons ! Elles ont toutes disparues.

_Votre oncle ma conçue avec ma mère qui était une Silry, avoua l'orpheline.

_Je savais qu'il n'était pas net.

_Ne dis pas ça frangin. Il t'a sauvé la vie tout de même…

_Oui, mais c'était avant qu'il nous abandonne à notre sort. Tu t'en souviens, j'espère.

_Oui. Bien sure…

_Savez-vous où il se trouve actuellement ?

_Aucune idée. Et, de toute manière, je ne te donnerais aucune information à ce sujet. »

Mais ce fut une parole de trop. Tsumé se transforma en loup avec Igue et tous deux grognèrent férocement en montrant leurs crocs de devant afin d'intimider le jeune homme. Yuna les retint, même si elle savait qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, alors que Kiba essayait de ne pas lui mettre un poing dans la figure. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme fit son apparition entre les deux adolescents et le groupe de voyageurs. Il était grand et avait une belle musculature. Fria se souvint qu'elle avait déjà vu cette chevelure rousse et ces yeux verts dans la vie dans laquelle elle se prénommait Sania. Elle se souvenait qu'elle l'appelait Toya mais elle n'osa pas le dire devant tout le monde. Chelinka l'appela en disant son prénom : Yûma. Quant à Ross, il hurla :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?! Tu nous abandonnes et, par la suite, tu te pointes devant nous ? Tu nous prends pour qui ?

_Pour mes neveux, lui répondit le nouvel arrivant. Ne puis-je pas venir voir ma fille ? Parce que, au cas où tu ne le savais pas, Fria, cette fille là, commença-t-il en prenant par les épaules la petite Silry, c'est la mienne.

_Elle nous l'a dit, l'informa calmement Chelinka. Peux-tu leur demander de nous détacher, s'il te plaît ?

_Je n'en ai même pas besoin ! » déclara joyeusement l'adulte alors que Tomoé allait leur rendre ce petit service sous l'œil méfiant des trois autres loups.

Le frère allait se jeter sur son oncle mais sa sœur l'en empêcha. Tous deux se fixèrent et la tension monta rapidement. Même Igue n'osa pas dire une des blagues qui naissaient dans son fort-intérieur. Tsumé devint, quant à lui, plus grognon, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses. Personne n'osait parler. Yuna s'approcha lentement du petit ruisseau qui suivait son court tout près, et elle commença à chanter. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle, visiblement intrigués. Les loups commencèrent à se détendre, et, avant de s'endormir, ils créèrent un demi-cercle autour de la fille-fleur. Yûma regarda sa fille avec son air interrogateur. Mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas. En effet, elle écoutait attentivement le doux chant avant de le reproduire. Sa voix avait le même timbre que celui de son amie et les paroles étaient exactement similaires. C'est ainsi que, sous la lune naissante, tout le monde dormit en harmonie.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque tous les loups se réveillèrent, le soleil était très haut dans le ciel. Fria parlait tranquillement avec son père alors que les jumeaux partaient à la chasse pour midi. Kiba leur proposa alors de les aider en tant qu'ami. Après quelques minutes de débat entre eux, ils acceptèrent. Ainsi ils auraient plus de nourriture. Yuna resta près du ruisseau avec Tsumé, Tomoé et Igue pour une petite mise au point sur les attitudes à avoir quand on voyage en groupe et quand on rencontre des étrangers. Cette leçon de savoir-vivre leur fit du bien, même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Et, aux environs de midi, les chasseurs revinrent de la chasse qui avait été excellente. La petite Silry alla les accueillir et, après qu'ils lui aient raconté comment cela s'était passé, elle prépara un festin de roi pour tous. Et même si tout le monde n'était pas d'accord sur la qualité de la nourriture, ils se régalèrent. Tant et si bien qu'il ne resta plus rien. Et c'est l'estomac plein que tous rigolèrent aux pitreries de Igue et aux adresses de Fria qui jonglait avec l'eau et firent la paix. Ils décidèrent ensuite de voyager ensemble. Ainsi le chemin paraîtrait moins périlleux et pénible.

**VII**

Après quelques jours de marche sans tension, le petit groupe se retrouva dans une plaine qui s'ouvrait sur un champ de fleurs. Les loups, heureux de pouvoir gambader sans se retenir pour ne pas se blesser, se transformèrent et jouèrent ensemble. Même Tsumé ne chercha pas à se retenir. Les autres les regardèrent en riant quand l'un d'eux tombait ou quand Igue se mettait en tête d'énerver ses amis en leur posant des énigmes qui n'avaient aucun sens. La joie était telle que tous furent d'accord pour camper dans cet endroit enchanteur. Il fut choisit de camper à l'orée de forêt afin de pouvoir faire un feu de camp sans créer un incendie parmi les magnifiques fleurs colorées.

Le lendemain matin, Fria fut la première à se réveiller. Seule, elle se dirigea vers les champs en faisant attention de ne sortir personne de son sommeil. Elle s'en voudrait horriblement. Donc son pas fut celui d'un chat en train de chasser. Curieusement, quand elle se trouva à l'endroit où ses amis loups s'étaient amusés, elle se sentie en joie. C'était un sentiment extrêmement fort. Cela n'échappa pas à la petite Silry qui savait que c'était due à l'animal qui se cachait en elle. Cela la mena à se demander en quel genre d'animal se transformerai-t-elle. Elle avait une petite idée de la réponse mais elle n'osait ni trop s'en réjouir ni essayer de se transformer. Tout cela parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite : comment allaient réagir ses amis ? Ses cousins ? Et son père ? Et si cela se passait mal, reprendrait-elle sa forme initiale ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle soupira de soulagement en découvrant que c'était Yuna. Cette dernière ne dormait jamais. Elle faisait juste semblant pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement son entourage. Ne le sachant donc pas, Fria s'inquiéta de l'avoir réveillée, mais la fille-fleur l'assura qu'elle ne dormait pas ce qui la soulagea. Toutes deux gambadèrent à travers champs en parlant de tout et de rien quand un filet les attrapa soudainement. Et, avant qu'elles ne puissent appeler à l'aide, elles disparurent.

Ne sentant plus la présence de Yuna et de Fria, Kiba eut un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'il se releva, il s'aperçut que toutes deux n'étaient plus sur leurs matelas de feuilles et de mousse. Il réveilla alors Yûma pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert ainsi que ses doutes et ses peurs. L'adulte l'écouta attentivement, réfléchit longuement et demanda précipitamment de réveiller tout le monde afin de faire le point. Cela fut vite fait, bien fait malgré que tout le monde rouspètait sans arrêt. Tellement vite que le père de la petite Silry n'eut pas le temps de se changer. En effet, il allait quitter se habits de voyage afin d'enfiler ses vêtements similaires à ceux des érudits. Mais les érudits étaient vus avec des ailes. Et Yûma n'en avait point. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il était vêtu tel un érudit, que ses ailes apparurent. Kiba pensa alors qu'il avait compris pourquoi Fria avait vu, dans sa vie quand elle était Sania, que son père était un rosifalien et que le peuple des rosifaliens pouvait avoir des ailes mais qu'ils ne le savaient pas tous.

_Où suis-je ? Je me souviens que j'étais avec Yuna dans un champ de fleurs à la sortie de la montagne dans laquelle j'ai retrouvé mon père… Nous parlions. Ensuite, il y a eut un filet, qui n'était pas ordinaire, puis, plus rien. Peut-être est-ce une décharge électrique qui nous a évanouies. Ou, nous a-t-on assommées ? Cet endroit, en tout cas, n'est ni réel, ni imaginaire. Je le sens. Quelqu'un est derrière moi. Il faut que je me retourne. J'ai fais un tour sur moi-même et je suis maintenant en face d'une femme. Je la reconnais._

_ « Que faîtes vous ici, mère ? Sommes-nous dans mon esprit ?_

_ _Non. Nous nous trouvons dans l'anti-chambre des rêves._

_ _Vous voulez dire que nous ne sommes ni dans le monde des rêves dans lequel j'avais voyagé quand on m'avait enlevée juste après ma naissance, ni dans la réalité ?_

_ _C'est exact. C'est pour cela que tu ne vois pas ton amie._

_ _Et vous ?_

_ _Je suis venue comme à chaque fois que tu n'es pas dans ton esprit. Ainsi, tu peux penser librement sans m'entendre, moi, à longueur de temps._

_ _Je vois. Sais-tu ce qui nous est arrivé, à Yuna et moi ?_

_ _Les hommes qui t'ont enlevée quand tu est sortie de ton œuf vous ont enlevées._

_ _Encore ?! Comment puis-je les combattre ?_

_ _Il va falloir que tu fasses confiance à tes amis et à ton père. Ce sont eux qui te sauveront. »_

_Elle ne parle plus. Je sens que quelque chose m'entraîne. J'ai l'impression que je monte vers le haut. Peut-être vers le monde des rêves. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai, de toute manière, confiance à mes amis._

Quelques heures après avoir inspecté les champs de fleurs, les quatre loups, Yûma et les jumeaux trouvèrent enfin une piste. En effet, Yuna avait pleuré, ce qui avait fait apparaître des fleurs de lune. Elles montraient un chemin à travers champs. Le petit groupe suivit la seule piste qu'ils avaient sans chercher à savoir où cela allait les mener.

**VIII**

Fria se réveilla soudainement dans un lit simple. Ses draps étaient blancs. Elle portait une chemise de nuit simple, blanche, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Sa chambre était simple, avec des couleurs douces, les froides et les chaudes mélangées. C'est tout ce que contenait cette chambre minuscule. Cela intrigua la jeune Silry qui ne comprenait qu'a moitié ce qui se passait. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une voix de femme s'éleva :

« Allez debout ! Tu as assez dormis… Mei.

_M…Mei ? répéta en balbutiant la petite dans son lit en se relevant.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda une belle dame en entrant. Tu as encore des troubles de mémoire ?

_De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Oh ! Non. Kiichi !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

_Appelle un médecin. Mei a encore perdu la mémoire !

_C'est pas vrai… »

Ce n'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Fria. Ou Mei. Peu importe quel était son nom. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses vies d'avant. Et elle n'avait aucune intention d'en savoir d'avantage.

Plus tard, un monsieur arriva. Fria (Mei) était assise dans un fauteuil, dans le salon qui se situait, d'après les propriétaires de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait, en dessous de la chambre où elle s'était réveillée. D'où elle se trouvait, elle découvrit un grand homme, brun et qui avait des yeux sombres dans lesquels brillaient une lueur d'intelligence et de profonde gentillesse. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise blanche. Ses chaussures noires brillaient de mille feux au soleil qui éblouissait toutes les personnes qui sortaient de chez elles par le temps splendide qu'offrait cette magnifique journée. Le grand homme s'approcha de la petite boule au fond de son fauteuil avec sa sacoche de cuir marron dans sa main droite. Doucement, il s'accroupit et la regarda, tranquillement. A la place de sa chemise de nuit, elle portait un pantalon noir qui lui collait à la peau, une chemise blanche avec, au bout des manches, des volants et enfin une veste bleue. Contrairement à ses vies précédentes, ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts, et la forme de son visage était visiblement différente. Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de cet homme étrange, elle s'était regardée dans un miroir. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué ces changements et elle avait pris peur, car, même si elle rêvait, elle avait tout de même gardé son apparence d'origine dans son premier rêve. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire. Les personnes autour d'elle ne voulait rien entendre de se qu'elle racontait. Ils ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

Alors, elle se taisait. Plus un mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Et elle pensait que se serait ainsi jusqu'à se qu'ils veuillent bien l'écouter. Mais le médecin lui demanda innocemment :

« Comment t'appelle-tu ? Le sais-tu ?

_Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle alors sous la pression de sa colère. Je me prénomme Fria ! Je suis la princesse des Silrys ! Et il faut que je me réveille !

_Il n'y a aucun doute, déclara le dénommé Kiichi, elle délire.

_Ne parlez pas trop vite. Peut-être que votre fille est possédée par l'esprit qui se prénomme Fria.

_Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles ?

_J'ai étudié, il y a bien longtemps en compagnie d'une voyante qui disait souvent qu'il existait des mondes parallèles au notre et que là-bas des créatures que nous ne soupçonnons pas vivaient. Elle m'a annoncé qu'un esprit d'un de ces mondes viendrait prendre possession du corps d'une fille à la mémoire qui flanche.

_Vous avez-t-elle dit le nom de cet esprit ?

_Oui, monsieur. Et elle vient justement de le prononcer.

_Et comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? questionna la mère de l'enfant.

_Ecoutez-la, aidez-la à surmonter les épreuves de cette vie, de la vie de votre fille et, surtout, ne la rejetez pas.

_Bien, répondirent en cœur les deux époux.

_Quant à toi, Fria. Habitues-toi à te faire appeler Mei sans oublier ta véritable identité. D'accords ?

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Mais je ferait de mon mieux.

_Si jamais tu as un problème, ou que tu veux seulement me parler, viens me voir à cette adresse, ou appelle-moi à ce numéro.

_Entendu.

_Bien. »

Et il partit en saluant les deux adultes qui allaient désormais garder le corps de leur fille, mais l'esprit de Fria.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Fria se fut familiarisée avec les lois, les habitudes et les objets de ce nouveau monde, elle dut aller à l'école. Bizarrement, elle demanda si une des amies de Mei allait venir la chercher comme à leur habitude. Cela surpris ses nouveau parents. Elle leur expliqua donc que, progressivement, elle voyait tous les souvenir du corps et de l'esprit de celle qui voulait bien l'accueillir en elle. Elle leur fit comprendre que c'était grâce à ces souvenirs qu'elle arrivait si bien à s'habituer à tout ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. C'était, en effet, une des amies, la meilleure, qui était venue chercher Mei (Fria) pour aller à l'école. Contrairement aux autres élèves, les deux jeunes filles s'y rendaient à pieds. Les parents de Mei étaient surpris quand Fria leur avait expliqué qu'elle connaissait le nom de toutes les machines qui roulaient, volaient, qui servaient à taper des textes ou surfer sur Internet, ou encore celles qui servaient à communiquer avec une personne qui se trouvait très loin de nous. Elle connaissait déjà les noms et elle prétendait que c'était grâce à un rêve qu'elle avait fait étant petite. Mais, même s'ils n'y laissèrent rien paraître, ils ne crurent pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconta. Et c'est donc sur le chemin de l'école que Fria, qui avait enfilé de grandes bottes rouges pour sortir, remettait tous les évènements passés. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Tous ses souvenirs s'effaçaient peu à peu. Sauf une phrase. Qu'une dame avait prononcée avant qu'elle ne se retrouve pour la première fois dans ce monde, dans cette ville nommée Hardiré. Ville qui, en apparence, était accueillante.

La meilleure amie de Mei la regardait. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une grande curiosité. Soudainement, elle demanda :

« Connais-tu la légende des rosifaliens et des ailes ?

_Euh… oui, répondit Fria en tournant la tête vers son interlocutrice.

_Et la prophétie qui va avec ?

_La… quoi ?

_La prophétie.

_Pas que je sache… Je devrais ?

_Non, la rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Je l'ai entendue hier soir. Mes parents avaient une conversation à ton propos et de tes pertes de mémoires subites. Ils disaient que ça pouvait avoir un rapport.

_Quel genre ? Tu peux me la réciter ?

_Euh… oui. « Ne pas se fier aux apparences, les légendes sont parfois fausse, mais elles peuvent aussi être vraies. Une jeune fille naîtra en sortant d'un œuf, voyagera dans des tas de mondes différents, elle sera seule au monde malgré ses amis… » et… je ne sais plus la suite mais elle dit que cette fille pourrai être à l'origine de la fusion de tous les mondes qu'elle a visités.

_Tu… tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Répond a cette question sincèrement, je t'en prie.

_D… d'accord.

_Es-tu vraiment la… ma meilleure amie ? Saurais-tu garder un secret très, très lourd.

_Pas de soucis. Tu peux compter sur moi.

_Merci, Jade. Donc, voilà… Par où commencer ?

_Par le début.

_Pas bête. Moi, mon corps que tu vois, c'est celui de Mei.

_Ca, je le sais.

_Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que l'âme qui habite ce corps n'est pas Mei, mais la fille de la prophétie. Dans son vrai monde, ou plutôt, mon monde, je me prénomme Fria, la dernière Silry, la dernière de son espèce.

_Quel rapport ?

_Les Silry sortent d'œufs. Fria, en est a son troisième monde. Et, malgré tous ceux qui m'entourent, je me sens seule au monde. Dans le premier monde, j'étais Sania. Mes quatre amis sont morts juste avant que je ne revienne dans mon monde natal. Dans ce dernier, j'ai retrouvé mon père génétique, j'ai fais la connaissance de mes cousins qui sont des jumeaux et enfin, j'avais cinq amis. Mais nous avons été séparés à cause de plusieurs hommes qui m'ont enlevées. Avant d'atterrir dans le corps de Mei, j'ai vu ma mère génétique. Elle était bien sure une Silry. Et, elle m'a dit d'avoir confiance en mes amis. Euh… vu ta tête, tu ne me crois pas.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis l'amie de Mei, bien entendu, mais je suis l'amie de la fille la plus géniale du monde. La fille de la prophétie. Quelqu'un qui a une grande patience. Je t'aiderai. C'est promis !

_Merci beaucoup. »

Arrivées à l'école, qui était un collège, Fria et Jade rencontrèrent un groupe de filles qui semblaient être de mauvais poil. Celle qui, d'après les apparences, était la chef s'appelait Miyako. Elle était la fille d'une chanteuse très célèbre. On comprenait donc mieux, en sachant cela, pourquoi elle était habillée à la dernière mode et pourquoi son caractère laissait à désirer. Les trois filles derrières elles n'étaient pas mieux. En effet, à chaque fois que la « chef » disait quelque chose, elles renchérissaient en faisant « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! ». C'est ce qu'elles firent lorsque leur amie annonça à Mei (Fria) :

« Mais qui voilà ? Mais c'est une revenante ! Alors, les filles, vous croyez qu'elle fera ce qu'on lui dira, notre toutou Mei ?

_Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

_Elle se déshabillera ?

_Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

_Elles ne savent dire que ça, tes puces ? riposta Fria.

_Mei… l'appela doucement Jade.

_Fais attention, elles vont sucer tout ton sang, comme des vampires. Ensuite, tu ressembleras à un mort-vivant !

_Que dis-tu ?! fulmina Miyako, verte de rage.

_Rien de spéciale, répliqua la jeune fille en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

_Arrête, Mei. Tu vas finir par l'énerver sérieusement et il va arriver malheur…

_Tu me fais confiance ?

_Ben, oui. Pourquoi ?

_Parce que quand je te le dirai, tu devras courir aussi vite que possible. Hé ! Miyako ! Que dirais-tu si je te demandai le sort que tu réserves à ceux qui vont contre ta volonté ?

_Tu devrais le savoir !

_Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche…

_Ca suffit ! Tu veux vraiment que je te remette les points sur les i ?! cria la peste en commençant à s'approcher l'air menaçant.

_Comment ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu…

_Tu vas me le payer !

_Vu le temps que tu le dis, je devrais déjà être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tu m'ennuies. Viens, Jade ! Laissons cette chienne en tête à tête avec ses puces. Nous, nous devrions aller en cours.

_Bonne idée.

_Cours ! » chuchota soudainement Fria à l'oreille de son amie alors que le groupe ramassaient des cailloux.

En cours, Fria due faire un effort phénoménal afin de ne pas dire tout ce qu'elle savait. En effet, d'un coup, la mémoire de Mei lui révéla tout ce qu'il y avait d'enregistrer. Dont les cours qu'elle était en train de suivre. Quand le professeur d'histoire lui posa plusieurs questions, elle y répondit sans hésiter. Ce qui surprit toute la classe. La jeune fille ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Ce fut donc Jade qui lui révéla qu'elle n'était pas très bonne élève, quand Fria ne prenait pas possession du corps de Mei. L'esprit, nullement malsain, de Fria s'en voulut d'avoir prit ce corps. Même pour quelques temps.

**IX**

Mei était une jeune fille comme toute les jeunes filles de son âge. Habituellement, elle était connue pour ses pertes de mémoires de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais, depuis quelques temps, elle semblait différente. D'habitude mauvaise élève, elle était devenue la première de la classe et elle avait toute sa tête, toute sa mémoire. Et comme tout cela était inhabituel, le monde commença à lui tourner le dos.

Pendant environ deux périodes scolaires, seule Jade resta son amie. Mais à présent, même elle lui tournait le dos. Ce qui rendit au monde une jeune fille seule. Tout à fait seule.

Un jour, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Cela tombait bien car il y avait une sortie de prévue avec l'école. Il allaient tous, en effet visiter un volcan encore en activité, puis un autre mais éteint. On allait sur place en autobus. Et, comme par hasard, personne ne se mit aux côtés de Mei pendant le voyage.

Au premier, de dangereux cratères sillonnaient le sol. Il fallait faire très attention où on mettait les pieds et s'entraider pour ne pas tomber dans la lave fumante. En effet, le dessous était si chaud que le sol fondait comme la cire d'une bougie allumée. De plus cela sentait l'œuf pourrit, autrement dit, le souffre. A plusieurs reprises, Mei failli y tomber. Seule la monitrice, pour ne pas aller en justice, la sauva. La jeune fille savait, donc jamais elle ne dit merci, même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

Dans le deuxième volcan, le patron de la visite guidée ordonna à ses collègues d'enlever les barrières protectrices qu'il y avait autour d'un cratère extrêmement profond. Si profond qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond. Ses intentions étaient clairs, faire en sorte que Mei, la fille la plus détestée de tout le pays et abandonnées de ses amies tombe. Ensuite elle serait portée disparue pour finalement mourir dans la plus totale ignorance. Et pendant qu'il pensait à son plan machiavélique, la classe arriva. Comme il ne les avait pas vus, son assistant le prévint. Il se dépêcha donc de les rejoindre avant qu'on ne se doute de quoi que se soit.

A la fin de la visite, le patron alla trouver Mei qui, comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps, était seule et lui promis une très belle surprise. Naïvement, elle voulut y croire. Elle le suivit donc. Peu après, ils arrivèrent devant le cratère auquel on avait enlevé les barrières. La jeune fille s'approcha du bord afin de voir les dernières braises promises. Comme elle n'en voyait toujours pas, elle se pencha plus. Impatient de la laisser pourrir dans ce trou, l'homme la poussa brusquement. On ne revit plus Mei Tsuno.

Dans son trou, après un dur atterrissage, la jeune victime se réveilla. En voyant qu'il faisait extrêmement noir, elle en conclue qu'il faisait nuit. En s'écrasant sur le sol, elle s'était cognée la tête. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! En effet, sa jambe et son poignet droits s'étaient coincés sous son corps quand celui-ci se crashait sur le sol. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas cassés. Aussi put-elle se relever. Mei, sachant qu'on essaierait de lui faire un mauvais coup, avait prit dans son sac une lampe de poche, de la nourriture, de l'eau, un gros manteau, un foulard ainsi que son téléphone portable. Cependant, ce dernier ne fonctionnait pas : il n'y avait aucun réseaux. Alors, ne pouvant appeler les secours (qui ne viendraient pas), elle alluma sa mini lumière et elle étudia les lieux. Elle découvrit alors qu'il y avait une galerie creusée. Mei espéra en silence que cela débouchait quelque part.

«

Après avoir marché jusqu'à l'épuisement, elle s'arrêta pour manger un peu. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors qu'elle était dans un cul de sac. Elle commença donc à désespérer quand, soudain, une voix lui demanda doucement :

« Alors ? Où en es-tu dans ta quête ? As-tu toujours confiance en tes amis ?

_Qui est là ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

_Je vois.

_Quoi ?

_Vos deux âmes ont donc fusionnées. Fria, ma petite fille, ma dernière Silry, rappelle-toi.

_Je ne comprend rien ! Montrez-vous !

_Je ne peux pas voyons…

_Pourquoi ?

_Je suis dans le cœur de ma fille. Elle a un monde à sauver, ainsi qu'une amie.

_Att…

_Laisses-moi sortir, Mei, entendit une deuxième voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Je dois sauver Yuna ! Et je dois rassurer mes amis, mes cousins et mon père. Et, ainsi, tu auras encore tes amis.

_C'est toi qui avait pris ma place au début et qui me disais tout. C'était toi ?!

_Oui… Je suis désolée… s'excusa la voix en apparaissant sous la forme d'une sorte de jeune elfe avec des ailes de papillons.

_Non !

_Hein ? s'étonna Fria alors que Mei la regardait avec gratitude. Tu…

_Je ne suis pas du tout fâchée contre toi. Au contraire, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin repris confiance en moi.

_Mais, je t'ai fait perdre tous tes amis.

_C'est qu'ils ne tenaient pas à moi.

_Et tes parents ?

_De toute façon, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Je suis enfin majeure.

_Ici tu vas mourir, je vais donc te faire remonter à la surface.

_J'aimerai venir avec toi…

_Je suis désolée, Mei, lui répondit la mère de la jeune Silry. Mais si tu quittes ce monde, si ma fille reviens ici, elle sera seule.

_Je vois. En tous cas, je te remercie du fond du cœur. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

_Moi non plus. Et souviens-toi, tu auras toujours un ami quelque part qui t'attendra.

_Je m'en souviendrai ! » lui répondit la jeune humaine en faisant de grands signes alors que Fria s'éloignait.

**X**

Après avoir été aspirée par un tourbillon de papillons, Fria apparut dans une forêt dans laquelle les fleurs et les brins d'herbes se comptaient par centaines de milliers. Le ciel était d'un bleu très apaisant, sans aucun nuage pour caché le soleil qui était très haut. La jeune Silry inspira profondément pour remplir ses poumons de l'air pur qui régnait. Des bruits dans les buissons indiquaient que des animaux animaient ce lieu enchanteur.

Soudain, une voix d'homme s'éleva :

« Fria ? C'est bien toi ?

_Tomoé ?

_Oui, c'est moi. Ou étais-tu passée ? Nous t'avons cherchée partout.

_Avez-vous récupéré Yuna ? demanda la jeune Silry.

_Oui. Elle veut te voir.

_Amènes moi à elle, alors. »

Après avoir longtemps marché à travers la belle forêt, les deux amis arrivèrent dans une clairière dans laquelle montaient la garde trois loups. Et derrière les bêtes étaient agenouillées un homme et deux adolescents autour d'une fille en assez mal en point. Fria les reconnu tous dès le premier regard qu'elle posa sur chacun d'eux. Mais eux, ils ne la reconnurent pas. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées : des ailes avaient poussées dans son dos, et elle semblait avoir grandit. Kiba s'approcha sous sa forme humaine et il lui dit :

« Tu as changée.

_Vous non, par contre…

_Comment peux-tu dire que c'est elle, Kiba ? demanda Tsumé. Elle nous a abandonnés comme des vieilles chaussettes !

_Je vois que vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai subi… Laissez au moins guérir Yuna, je vous en pris.

_Et pourquoi ? questionna Igue avec force.

_Parce que c'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état. Si seulement je n'avais pas disparue, si seulement je n'avais pas eut peur de me transformer… Mes ailes appartiennent à l'un des deux animaux qui sont en moi, expliqua Fria en s'avançant vers son amie qui gisait par terre.

_Fria, ma fille. Tu es enfin rentrée.

_Père. Vous vous êtes transformé ?

_Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Yuna va mal.

_Je sais. J'ai le contre-poison. »

La jeune Silry s'approcha, sous le regard inquiet de tous, de la malade, un flacon à la main. Elle s'agenouilla, enleva le bouchon du petit flacon transparent et laissa le liquide verdâtre couler dans la bouche de la fille-fleur. Et une fois que cette dernière eut tout avalé, La jeune Silry annonça qu'il faudrait attendre quelques jours avant que la guérison soit totale et s'attendre à avoir de la visite non voulue.

Une nuit, après une longue semaine d'attente, Yuna se réveilla. Voyant que seule Fria était réveillé, elle se leva pour aller lui tenir compagnie. Elle s'approcha doucement et, croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue, elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Cependant, Son amie la devança :

« Je suis désolée qu'on t'ai fait subir tout ça. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

_Tu m'a sauvé la vie. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. De plus, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'on allait me faire.

_Ce n'est pas ça…

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_J'aurai dû quitter le corps de cette fille, Mei, plus tôt. Venir vous rejoindre…

_Tu savais comment faire ?

_Oui et non.

_Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis certaine que tout le monde t'a déjà tout pardonné. J'entendais toutes leurs conversations. Je peux donc te dire qu'aucun d'eux ne t'en veux.

_Mmmh…

_Je sais qu'ils t'en font voire de toutes les couleurs en ce moment mais ça va passer. Tu verras.

_Comment réagiront-ils quand ils sauront que je suis un loup, un papillon et une Silry ?

_Tu peux être deux animaux en même temps ?!

_C'est parce que ma mère m'a légué le sien. Le papillon est mon ange gardien. Le loup représente ma force et je suis une Silry.

_Nos quatre loups seront enchantés que tu fasses partie de leur clan. Mais je ne sais de ce qu'il en est de ta famille. Quant à moi, je suis heureuse que tu ait enfin trouvé qui tu es.

_Merci. Merci pour tout.

_Je t'en prie. Tien ? Voilà Kiba qui se réveille.

_C'est l'aube. »

Un par un, tous leurs amis se réveillaient. Certains comme Tsumé n'avaient aucune envie de parler à Fria. Mais d'autres comme Tomoé se disaient qu'elle avait peut-être une raison pour ne pas être venue plus tôt. Seul Yûma, l'érudit, n'avait aucune opinion. Il préférait écouter les explications de sa fille avant d'avancer un jugement. Mais la pauvre n'osait prendre la parole devant toutes ces querelles. En effet, elle se disait que c'était encore sa faute, que rien ne changerait. Cependant, elle ne partit pas en courant. Elle resta en leur faisant confiance comme le lui avait conseillé se mère. Plus tard, cette dernière apparu devant sa fille :

« Il faut que tu aille retrouver Mei.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Il lui est arrivé un malheur ?

_Tout le monde veut la tuer !

_Il faut que j'aille la sauver. C'est ma faute si elle a des ennuis.

_Je viens avec toi ! annonça Yuna. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle au reste du groupe.

_Oui, répondit Yûma.

_Nous aussi, firent ensemble les jumeaux.

_Kiba ? insista la fille-fleur.

_J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi ressemble le monde dans lequel a vécut notre Silry préférée pendant tout ce temps.

_Moi aussi, avouèrent Tomoé et Igue.

_Il ne manque plus que Tsumé, compta la défunte Silry.

_Je ne viendrai pas ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour aider cette traîtresse !

_Pourquoi me considère-tu comme une personne qui t'as trahie ?

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue quand on avait le plus besoin de toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sauvé Yuna des hommes qui l'ont enlevée ?

_Pour chaque question, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse : je n'étais pas moi-même, dans un autre monde avec d'autres problèmes ! J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois !

_Tu aurai put t'aider de tes pouvoirs !

_En ne sachant plus qui je suis ?! Comment aurai-je pu faire ? Ah !

_Fria ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Chelinka.

_J'ai mal…

_Où ? Dis moi où.

_… Au niveau de… la poitrine.

_Laisse-moi regarder. Les garçon, vous allez plus loin. Même vous, mon oncle.

_Occupe-toi bien d'elle.

_Comptez sur moi. Alors, voyons. Fria ! N'aurais-tu pas avalé la poison dans le sang de Yuna, au lieu de lui donner le contre-poison ?

_Presque…

_Espèce d'idiote. Accroche-toi ! »

Pendant presque trois heures, tout le monde attendit en silence. Ils voulaient savoir quel était le sort de Fria. Si elle allait bien, ou si elle allait mourir. Sachant que les quatre loups l'avaient déjà sauvée, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle meure avant qu'eux ne meurent. Surtout qu'elle était plus jeune. Soudain, Chelinka fit son apparition. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Mais apparemment, elle semblait heureuse, ou satisfaite :

« Fria est hors de danger.

_Tu as réussi à la guérir ? demanda Kiba.

_Oui. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, nous pourrons partir TOUS ensemble au secours de… l'amie de notre malade-empoisonnée.

_Que veux-tu dire ? la questionna Yuna avec l'air inquiet.

_Pour te guérir, elle t'a fait boire de l'eau en faisant croire qu'elle te faisait avaler de l'anti-poison pour qu'on ne la voit pas aspirer le poison qui t'affaiblissait.

_T'as vu, Tsumé ? Finalement, Fria est une grande héroïne ! s'enthousiasma Tomoé.

_Si tu le dit… fit ce dernier, ce qui fit éclater un rire de soulagement de la part de tout le monde. Tant et si bien que cela réveilla Fria qui était censée se reposer.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Fria ! s'exclama Chelinka. Tu devrais être couchée !

_Comment puis-je me reposer ?!

_A quoi pense-tu ? demanda Ross qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

_Je doit sauver Mei. Et… franchement, comment je pourrai me reposer avec le boucan d'enfer que vous faîtes ?

_Oh… On ne faisait pas tant de bruit ? Si ?!

_Arrête de faire semblant Tomoé. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle sauta dans le passage qui allait la mener à son amie.

**XI**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous dans la ville dans laquelle habitait Mei, Fria remarqua que tout avait changé. Toutes les maisons étaient soit démolies, soit brûlées. Des morts jonchaient le sol. Des militaires couraient de partout en criant de se cacher parce que les ennemis arrivaient. On entendait des mitraillettes se déchargeaient de leurs balles. Le petit groupe compris alors que la guerre faisait rage.

En utilisant l'énergie qui lui restait, elle analysa toute la surface de la ville ainsi que sous terre et dans les aires afin de repérer son amie. Mais il n'y eut aucune trace d'elle. Alors, sans prévenir, elle courut droit devant elle, évitant balles, grenades, soldats, corps inertes et débris de voitures, de verres… Les autres eurent du mal à suivre. Et c'est après une course folle d'une trentaine de minutes que la Silry se décida enfin à s'arrêter. Et, avant qu'elle ne remette ça, Kiba l'attrapa doucement par les épaules en faisant attention aux belles ailes de papillon qu'elle avait dans le dos et il lui dit :

« Fria, nous sommes peut-être des êtres magiques et des animaux mais nous ne sommes pas inépuisables…

_Je suis désolée. Mais je suis terrifiée à l'idée que Mei soit morte.

_Elle est très faible mais son cœur bas encore, lui annonça donc la défunte Silry en apparaissant. Tu as du temps pour la retrouver, même s'il faut que tu te dépêche.

_Sais-tu où chercher au moins ? demanda Igue en faisant la mou en pensant qu'il faudrait encore courir.

_Oui. J'aimerai tout d'abord chercher dans un volcan inactif. C'est là-bas que nous l'avons laissée pour la dernière fois.

_Es-tu bien certaine qu'elle n'est pas dans cette ville ? questionna Yuna qui n'aimait pas trop les volcans.

_Si tu veux, tu peux prendre quelques compagnons et aller chercher dans la forêt voisine. Normalement, elle s'était fabriqué un petit refuge, une cabane en bois dans un arbre. Il est très facilement repérable.

_D'accord, acquiesa la fille-fleur.

_Je serai votre moyen de communication, proposa la dame fantôme. Si vous avez besoin de passer un message à quelqu'un, appelez-moi.

_C'est d'accord. Merci mère. Qui choisis-tu dans ton groupe, Yuna ?

_Alors… Yûma, Igue, Tsumé et Ross. Tu prends le reste, Fria ?

_Oui. Comme il y a une sorte de connexion entre Ross et Chelinka, nous saurons si vous êtes en danger et vice- versa. En plus, tu es bien protégée. C'est parfait. Ca vous convient à tous ?

_Nous sommes d'accord.

_Pas de problèmes.

_Je n'aurais, de toute manière, pas supporté d'être avec toi.

_T'es méchant ! » se plaignit Fria de façon à détendre l'atmosphère.

Et ce fut le départ. Et pour ne rien arranger, la jeune Silry recommença à se dépêcher. Mais il fallait la comprendre. En effet, Mei était en danger de mort quand elle était en harmonie avec Fria dans son corps.

Que feriez-vous à sa place ?

XII

Dans la grande forêt du monde inconnu, Yuna était à la recherche de Mei avec Tsumé, Yûma, Igue et Ross. Régulièrement, elle envoyait un message à Fria, la dernière Silry, par l'intermédiaire de la mère de cette dernière. Les cinq compagnons avaient beau chercher, la cabane en bois qui était le refuge de l'amie de Fria qui habitait dans ce monde était toujours introuvable. De son côté, en compagnie du reste de ses amis, la dernière de sa lignée venait d'arriver au volcan dans lequel elle avait vue pour la dernière fois la fille disparue. Elle inspecta chaque trou, puis elle trouva le bon. Après que Tomoé ait fait un commentaire sur la profondeur, la belle créature sauta. Kiba tenta de la retenir mais il échoua. Seule Chelinka ne s'inquiéta pas. Les deux loups lui firent pleins de reproches jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix de leur chef de groupe qui les appelait afin qu'il la rejoignent. Comme personne ne se décidait, la jumelle de Ross se jeta la première dans les profondeurs du volcan. Elle n'eut même pas à se préparer pour l'atterrissage puisqu'un vent léger la fit planer et la déposa à terre. Une fois que tout le groupe fut réuni, tous suivirent Fria qui marchait sans avoir recours à la lumière. Elle créa tout de même une boule d'énergie lumineuse afin que les autres puissent la suivre dans les ténèbres.

Pendant ce temps, les bois révélaient à la fille-fleur l'emplacement exact du refuge dont parlait Fria. Ce n'est que quand ils y arrivèrent qu'ils comprirent ce que tous voulaient dire par « il est très facilement repérable » : c'était une simple petite cabane en bois dans les arbres mais, tout autour de ce dernier, contrairement aux autres dans cette forêt, des fleurs de lune fleurissaient avec élégance. Le parfum de ces dernières avait un nectar particulier. Les fleurs se fanaient. Yuna le sentait. Un malheur était arrivé.

Arrivés au bout du tunnel, les quatre compagnons virent une jeune fille, inerte, allongée sur le sol. Elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, courts. Sa chemise blanche était tâchée de poussière et de sang d'un rouge écarlate. Son pantalon noir et sa veste bleue étaient tous deux troués et ses bottes de cuir n'avaient plus de semelles. Pour Fria, il n'y avait aucun doute, cette jeune fille était Mei. Ayant apprit comment sauver quelqu'un, elle fit les gestes simples sur son amie. Quand elle vit qu'elle ne respirait pas, elle commença un massage cardiaque. Mais rien n'y fit. La fille de Kiichi était morte ! Après l'avoir elle même constaté, Chelinka demanda à la mère de la Silry de le dire à l'autre groupe. Ensuite, elle alla consoler la jeune fille qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Aucune parole ne semblait l'atteindre, son chagrin semblait même empirer.

Kiba se transforma alors pour prendre sa forme de loup, et il vint se coucher à ses genoux afin qu'elle voit que sa peine le touchait beaucoup. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante illumina la sombre grotte et un jeune garçon apparut. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et une couronne en or autour de la tête. Il portait un somptueux manteau mauve et un jean bleu. Ses yeux marron reflétaient de la compassion et de la tristesse. Alors qu'il avançait, les deux loups et Chelinka se mirent devant leur amie afin de la protéger. L'inconnu s'arrêta, les regarda longuement et dit sur un ton très doux avec une voix qui semblait avoir un timbre qui mélangeait celui d'un homme adulte et celui d'un enfant qui n'avait pas encore mué :

« Je suis soulagé de voir que vous êtes tous sain et saufs. »

Pendant qu'il fouillait la petite cabane, Ross sentit son cœur s'emballer sans raison. La défunte Silry se matérialisa devant le groupe de Yuna. Elle leur apprit que Mei avait rejoint les dieux. Tsumé fit comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Ross demanda comment allait sa sœur, mais le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer lui fit peur. Il lui ordonna donc de l'emmener à elle sans chercher à savoir si les autres étaient d'accord. Il le paya d'un coup de poing dans le nez de la part d'Igue. Ce dernier râla :

« Non mais ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Nous sommes là nous aussi. Tu n'es pas le seul à être inquiet parce que nous aussi nous l'adorons mais elle n'est pas seule je te rappelle. Fria, Tomoé et Kiba l'accompagnent.

_Mais tu ne sais pas se que ça fait lorsque tu ressens ton cœur s'emballer sans raison ! riposta le jeune garçon en se relevant avec difficulté. »

« Qui es-tu ? questionna Chelinka. Un monstre ?

_Pour le moment vous pouvez me considérer comme un simple messager.

_Et quel est le message que tu veux nous apporter ? lança Kiba avec haine.

_Je dois le dire à Fria, seulement.

_Et pourquoi ? demanda Tomoé avec curiosité. Non seulement nous sommes ses compagnons de route mais aussi ses amis. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi cela ne nous concernerait pas !

_Miss Fria, votre altesse. Je vous prie de ne plus faire d'efforts physiques.

_Pourquoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Eh bien…

_CHELINKA, tu vas bien ?

_Ross ! Que fais-tu là ?

_J'ai eu si peur… C'est qui celui-là ?

_Que disiez-vous ?

_Vous êtes enceinte. Vous avez été violée il y a quelques années…

_Mais que dîtes-vous ? s'énerva alors Chelinka. J'en ai marre ! Et qui êtes vous pour dire de pareilles infamies ?!

_Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis un messager. Le messager des Dieux pour être exact. On me nomme Son Goku. »

Personne ne voulait y croire. Et un brouhaha se leva. Seule Fria restait muette, trop surprise par ce que lui avait dit cet étrange garçon et bouleversée par le fait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Puis, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Les yeux bruns de Goku se posèrent sur elle avec une interrogation bien précise dans leurs lueurs. Pourquoi riait-elle ?

Au bout de quelques mois, après être retournée dans le monde qui l'avait vue naître, Fria était seule avec la superbe petite fille qu'elle avait mise au monde, puisque ses cousins, son père ainsi que les loups en compagnie de leur fille-fleur l'avaient quittée pour découvrir leur monde, et surtout pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu à propos des univers parallèles, sans avoir pris le temps d'assister au magnifique événement qu'est la naissance d'un enfant Silry. De plus, elle allait bientôt mourir. Qu'allait devenir son enfant ? Cette seule question la rendit extrêmement triste.


	3. Partie 3

**I**

Dans une pièce noire, une jeune fille numérotée 88 attendait que quelque chose arrive. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas « vu » ses gardiens. Et même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aveugle, il lui semblait normal qu'elle soit dans l'ombre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas regardée dans une glace. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais fait ? Mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose : elle ne savait ni comment elle était habillée ni à quoi elle ressemblait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher c'était ses deux bras, ses deux jambes, un corps de femme et une tête qui comportait deux grandes oreilles démesurément grandes et pointues, deux yeux, un nez, une bouche ainsi que une douce chevelure qui lui arrivait à la taille. Elle était habillée mais elle ne savait pas comment et, avant de lui affirmer qu'elle verrait bientôt le « monde extérieur », on lui avait donné ce qu'elle jugeait être un sabre.

Soudain, le sol froid et métallique s'ouvrit et, avant qu'elle ne puisse se rattraper à quelque chose, elle tomba dans le vide en poussant un cri long et puissant. Là, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle découvrit un monstre de métal qui volait dans le ciel bleu. Au dessous d'elle, un point d'eau lui « ouvrait les bras ». Juste avant d'atterrir, elle se replia sur elle même en tenant toujours, depuis le début, l'arme qu'on lui avait donnée.

Sur la terre ferme, un groupe composé d'un vieil érudit, un guérisseur, un tombeur qui aimait le combat et un envoyé des dieux discutaient paisiblement autour d'un feu de camp quand ils entendirent un bruit comme si quelque chose tombait dans de l'eau. Ils coururent voir au lac qui se trouvait à proximité. D'abord, ils ne remarquèrent rien. Puis, une jeune fille d'une petite vingtaine d'années refit surface en reprenant bruyamment son souffle. Elle sortit précipitamment de l'eau, sur la rive opposée de celle sur laquelle se trouvaient le petit groupe. Le fan des filles fit alors des commentaires :

« Ouah ! Quelle jolie couleur de cheveux… Ce blond parfait lui va parfaitement bien. Sa taille et son poids doivent pas être mal non plus. Et cette tenue qui la met en valeur…

_Tu vas arrêter, oui ? cria l'érudit en le frappant avec une pierre qu'il avait ramassé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le guérisseur au seul qui était surpris et silencieux.

_Je crois que je la connais. Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. »

Soudainement, le seul qui n'avait pas parlé sauta à l'eau et alla rejoindre la belle inconnue. Ses trois compagnons étaient surpris car c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un tel comportement. C'est pourquoi ils contournèrent le lac pour les trouver. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver que l'envoyé « des dieux » revenait avec la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

_Rien. Elle était déjà dans cet état là quand je l'ai rejointe.

_A-t-elle dit quelque chose en particulier ?

_ « La lumière est belle. » Je me demande bien se qu'elle voulait dire.

_Allons rejoindre Mouishi. Je la soignerai là-bas. »

Dans une tente montée par le séducteur, le guérisseur s'occupait de la belle inconnue qui avait l'air d'avoir été maltraitée, torturée. A ses côtés, Goku semblait songeur : il se demandait à qui elle lui faisait penser. Il savait que la réponse se trouvait dans son passé, mais il ne se souvenait plus quand exactement. Puis, il se leva pour sortir de l'abri de tissu. Pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait extrêmement coupable. Soudain, Mouishi, un petit dragon blanc se posa sur son épaule droite et poussa un petit cri plaintif. Et, en le caressant, il alla rejoindre le seul qui pouvait lui donner une réponse : Yûma l'érudit. Ce dernier regardait les étoiles en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, sentant que quelqu'un approchait, il se retourna en râlant :

« Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger ? Tu ne devais pas veiller sur cette fille ?

_Elle me rappelle quelqu'un et je pensais que tu pouvais m'aider à savoir qui.

_Goku…

_Oui ?

_Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus ? Je veux dire, Cela ne fait pourtant pas si longtemps que tu as vu la personne à laquelle elle te fait songer. Réfléchis.

_Tu la connaissais ?

_Il te faudra chercher les réponses tout seul car, si je te donne les toute, ton amnésie ne guérira jamais.

_En parlant de ça, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un, toi aussi. Mais plus jeune. Sans rides. Yûma, il me semble que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est la seconde fois que nous nous croisions.

_Tu as tout a fait raison. Et c'est d'ailleurs vers cette période là que tu dois trouver le visage qui te paraît familier.

_Comment sais-tu ça ?

_Tu sauras tout le moment venu. »

Dans la tente, les blessures de l'inconnue ne guérissaient pas devant les soins magiques du guérisseur. De plus, le tombeur tournait sans arrêt autour d'elle et gênait son compagnon. Cela lui valut d'être menacé d'être jeté dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière et d'extermination, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Goku. Mais ce dernier le perdit aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut. La jeune femme le tourmentait trop.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle s'en sortira même si ça n'a pas l'air flagrant pour le moment.

_Je te fais confiance, Hisato.

_Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre.

_Toi, Kôshô l'incroyable vermine qui laisse tomber les jeune fille en danger, tu ne devrais plus être dans cet abri spécialement construit pour celle que tu vois là parce qu'elle as besoin de repos et de calme !

_Je te signal quand même deux choses ! Primo, c'est MOI qui l'ai fabriquée cette tente ! Et deusio, ce n'est pas un ouistiti comme toi qui n'a plus de mémoire qui va me faire la leçon !

_…

_Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

_C'est pas vrai… soupira Yûma alors que Goku sortit de la tente sans dire un mot. Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas sa faute ?

_C'est la mienne peut-être ? Eh ! je te rappelle quand même que c'est lui qui a commencé. Il m'a même traité de vermine !

_Si tu connaissais son histoire, tu le regarderais d'une autre façon. »

**II**

Les jours passèrent et la jeune femme ne se réveillait toujours pas. Cela inquiétait de plus en plus les trois hommes qui l'avaient trouvée. On recousu, pendant l'attente interminable, les vêtements déchirés de la belle qui se composaient d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Ses chaussures étaient de simples bottes de cuir marron.

Cependant, trois semaines après sa chute dans le lac, elle se réveilla enfin. Celui qui fut le plus soulagé fut Goku qui la veillait sans arrêt avec Hisato. Ce qui était contraire au comportement de Kôshô qui l'avait ignorée. La belle blonde semblait à la fois perdue et émerveillée. Ses yeux couleur saphir parcouraient les lieux comme pour enregistrer tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le guérisseur changeait les pansements de sa patiente, une magnifique voix cristalline s'éleva :

« C'est beau, la lumière. Et toutes ces couleurs sont merveilleuses. Elles vont tellement bien ensemble…

_Je vois que tu sais bel et bien parler, annonça le voyageur qui la soignait. Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

_Je n'ai pas de… Euh… 88. C'est comme ça qu'on me nomme.

_88 ? Ce n'est pas un nombre, par hasard ?

_Elle est réveillée ?!

_C'est toi Goku. Oui, elle est enfin revenue parmi nous. Bon ! Je te laisse veiller sur elle. Je vais me dégourdir les jambes et prévenir les autres.

_Pas de problème. Yûma est près du lac.

_Merci.

_Tu es la personne qui est venue à ma rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, c'était moi. Je m'appelle Goku.

_C'est un très jolie nom que tu as là. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple numéro qui as un tatouage qui contient deux significations.

_Ah ! Et tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est ?

_88. Et tu n'en sauras pas plus même si tu es mon sauveur. »

Les jours passèrent et la jeune fille commençait à aller mieux. Et pendant ce temps, les trois hommes cherchaient un prénom pour qu'elle n'ai pas seulement un numéro pour identité. Ils en avaient trouvé plusieurs, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord sur lequel lui donner :

« Je pense que Sakura lui irait bien, affirma Kôshô. Elle est si belle… si pure…

_Non ! Ca ne lui va pas du tout ! riposta alors Goku. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait la lumière, donc je pense que Hikari, Mitsu et Mieko seraient parfait. Mais je ne sais pas lequel choisir.

_Pour ma part, les prénoms Umi, Manami ou Asami lui iraient bien.

_Et pourquoi ça ?!

_Parce qu'elle est tombée dans l'eau.

_Mais se n'était pas l'eau de la mer, Hisato ! Et toi, Yûma, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_Je pense qu'elle devrait choisir. Mais ce ne serai que provisoire car elle reprendra son prénom quand on retrouvera sa mère. Ce qui me paraît peu probable… » marmonna l'érudit.

Pendant ce débat entre hommes, la jeune fille alla se promener seule vers le lac qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle faisait une chute libre depuis le ciel. C'était bizarre, une voix lui parvenait. Une voix très basse, et très douce. Elle était plutôt féminine. Peut-être adulte. Pour en savoir plus, 88 s'approcha plus de l'eau. Puis encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse toucher le liquide limpide. Soudain, l'eau commença à s'agiter. Les remous se faisaient de plus en plus présents et de plus en plus bruyants. Et, au lieu d'un monstre, comme la jeune femme s'y attendait, se fut une étrange créature féminine qui sortit de l'eau. Elle avait une forme humaine, mais sa peau avait la couleur d'une pierre Lapis-lazuli. Ses cheveux mauves flottaient dans les air malgré l'absence de vent et ses yeux sombres fixaient celle qui lui faisait face avec intérêt. Elle la regardait de la tête aux pieds, s'informant de chaque détail. Puis, quelques minutes après, alors que le silence qui s'était installé se faisait extrêmement imposant, le vent souffla, emportant les cheveux de 88, laissant apparaître une sorte de tatouage ? Celui-ci représentait deux signes de l'infinie ou le nombre 88. En le découvrant, la mystérieuse inconnue pris la parole, rompant ainsi le silence que la jeune femme n'osait pas rompre :

« Enfin te voilà… Voilà un moment que je t'attendais. Approche, fillette.

_Eh ! Qui appelez-vous fillette ? Il me semble que je suis une adulte, non ? fut indignée la jeune fille.

_Oui, tu as raison, en effet. Pardonne mon impolitesse, petit chat, s'excusa la créature en s'approchant doucement. Montres-moi tes yeux. Oui… Cette profondeur qui démontre une sagesse incroyable. Cette couleur me rappelle celle de ta grand-mère et de ta mère. C'est inimaginable. Tu es celle que je cherchais, petit chat.

_Pourquoi ? Vous êtes certaine que vous ne vous trompez pas de personne ? Et c'est quoi ce nom « petit chat » ?

_Non. Il m'est impossible de me tromper. Voilà maintenant longtemps que Vivi t'attend.

_Vivi ? Eh ! Attendez un peu ! Je comprends de moins en moins ! D'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Qui est Vivi ? Et, si vous le savez, qui suis-je ?

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, petit chat. Ecoute-moi donc attentivement. Bientôt tu rencontreras un fennec. Ce sera une femelle. Si elle te saute dans les bras en te léchant le visage, c'est que c'est Vivi. Sinon, passe ton chemin. Tu ne pourras pas te tromper. Oh ! non… Ils arrivent.

_Qui ?

_Tes compagnons de voyage. Ecoute, fais ce qu'ils te demandent. Après, demandent leur un service. Ils ne pourront pas refuser.

_Si vous insistez…

_Et une dernière recommandation.

_Quoi ?

_Ne restes jamais plus de trois jours au même endroit. Ce serait dangereux pour toi et tes amis. Je dois partir. Prends bien soin de toi, petit chat.»

Sur ce, elle disparue et les trois hommes arrivaient en se disputant. En l'apercevant, Goku courra vers elle et lui demanda :

« Dis-nous comment tu voudrait t'appeler, s'il te plais.

_ Hein ?

_Nous avons trouvé des prénoms mais nous ne savons pas lequel te donner, expliqua Goku qui ne tenait plus en place.

_Ah ?

_Attends, nous allons te les énumérer. Chacun à nos idées.

_D'accord. Euh… Ben, commencez, monsieur le guérisseur.

_Si tu veux. J'ai pensé à Umi, Manami et Asami.

_Tous ces noms ont un rapport avec l'eau de la mer.

_Oui, tu as raison, ça ne peux pas aller avec l'eau du lac.

_Merci quand même. Et vous, monsieur le guerrier ?

_MON NOM EST KÔSHÔ !

_Ben, dîtes moi vos idées… monsieur Kôshô.

_Sakura t'irai bien pour tes beaux yeux, ta beauté extrême…

_Non.

_Hein ?

_Je n'ai rien à voire avec des cerisiers en fleurs. En plus, je n'aime pas.

_C'est pas juste ! pleurnicha le grand homme en faisant mine d'être profondément triste.

_Et toi ? demanda la jeune fille à Goku en se tournant vers lui.

_Tu vas adorer. Hikari, Mitsu et Mieko.

_La lumière…

_Ben oui ! la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as dit que la lumière était belle. J'ai donc pensé que te donner ces noms…

_Un seul me suffirai, tu sais.

_Oui, mais ils me plaisent tous. Donc j'aimerais que tu choisisses. Allez ! Dis-nous…

_Ben, le choix est difficile…j'hésite entre Mitsu et Hikari.

_Ben choisi au pif.

_Hikari. A partir de maintenant, je me nomme Hikari.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ta véritable identité, compléta Yûma.

_J'ai… un service à vous demander, s'il vous plaît.

_Tu n'as pas à être timide comme ça tu sais.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose sur toi ?

_Non, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Nous devons partir… Sinon, nous serons tous en danger… par ma faute.

_Est-ce à cause de ton passé ?

_Il se pourrait bien que ce soit ça, en effet.

_Bah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Je vais tous les tuer les méchants.

_Euh, Kôshô, interpella Goku. Elle s'appelle Hikari.

_Je m'en moque, pour moi, elle est et elle restera toujours mon petit cerisier en fleur. Et ce n'est pas un crétin comme toi qui va me faire changer d'avis !

_Crétin toi-même !

_Répète un peu, pour voir !

_Quand tu veux !

_Alors vas-y !

_C'EST FINI OUI ? hurla Yûma qui avait perdu sa patience.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura Hisato à Hikari qui restait abasourdie devant la scène. Ils sont souvent comme ça. Mais Kôshô a raison, nous allons te protéger.

_Merci mais nous devons nous dépêcher… »

Deux heures plus tard, tout était remballé et tous étaient prêt à partir. La jeune fille semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir en place. Et c'est sur une nouvelle dispute entre le guerrier et Goku qu'ils allèrent vers le nord ne sachant pas où leur pas les mènerait. Pas loin, deux ombres effrayantes arrivèrent sur place.

**III**

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une vallée déserte avec des cailloux et du sable à perte de vue. Là, un troupeau de fennecs jouait sans remarquer le petit groupe qui s'était arrêté pour observer la scène qu'ils leur offraient. Alors que tous les autres se faufilaient dans leur tanière, un de ces petits animaux s'avança lentement et renifla. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne se trompait pas, il coura se jeter dans les bras de Hikari, qui s'était accroupie, et lui lécha le visage. Les trois hommes étaient ébahis devant la scène. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise car, en plus de cela, la jeune fille appela plusieurs fois l'animal « Vivi », comme si elle le connaissait. Cela paraissait vraiment invraisemblable. Le pire, c'était qu'après cela, Vivi les suivait partout. Et en particulier leur nouvelle amie. Et, quand le guerrier aux cheveux rose s'approchait de lui, il allait se réfugier sur son épaule. Pourquoi un petit animal comme ça ne restait pas avec les siens ? Hikari avait bien une petite idée, mais elle ne dit rien.

Plus loin, ils trouvèrent un petit village qui semblait calme. Le petit groupe décida d'y passer la nuit. Hikari était un peu soucieuse. Elle ne voulait pas mettre des personnes en danger ni même ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait l'impression que le danger qui les menaçait arrivait à grand pas. Ce mauvais pressentiment la fit tressaillir. Goku se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard inquiet.

« Qu'y-t-il, Goku ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

_Moi ? Je n'ai rien voyons…

_Tu es sûre ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien, l'assura-t-elle en faisant son plus beau sourire.

_Si tu as un quelconque soucis, n'hésite pas à nous en parler, d'accords ?

_D'accord. »

Cependant elle ne leur dit rien sur ses pensées et elle les suivit jusqu'à l'hôtel le moins cher. Ils mangèrent et la jeune fille fut surprise par toute la nourriture que l'envoyé des Dieux pouvait engloutir en un seul repas. Cela la fit rire. Ils furent ensuite emmenés dans leur chambre respective. C'est lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, seule avec Vivi, qu'elle montra enfin complètement son inquiétude. Sa peur la fit frissonner de plus en plus fréquemment comme si le danger se rapprochait. Elle prit alors la décision qu'elle partirait avec son petit animal sans prévenir personne… même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Pour elle, la protection de ses sauveurs et de ce village sans défense qui abritait des familles innocentes passait avant tout le reste. Elle passa donc par la fenêtre sans bruit et courut dans la rue jusqu'à la sortie sous le clair de lune. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme l'interpella :

« Hé ! Toi là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure ? Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il est interdit de sortir du village après le couvre-feu ?

_Je suis désolée mais il faut que je sorte. La survie de tous en dépend.

_Je ne voit pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

_Et je ne veux pas que vous en sachiez plus.

_Et pourquoi donc ? questionna-t-il en descendant de son perchoir.

_Pour deux principales raisons : primo je ne raconte pas ma vie aux inconnus, secundo même mes amis ne savent pas que je pars. Je ne dirais rien ! Et je vous protégerais tous de la menace qui plane à cause de moi !

_Une menace ?

_Oui. Et ne soyez pas surpris comme ça, parce que ça va faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que je vous l'explique et le temps est trop précieux pour que je le gaspille d'avantage. Sur ce, à la revoyure.

_Attends !

_Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire !

_Dis moi au moins ton nom que je prévienne tes amis. OK ?

_Je ne sais pas mon nom véritable mais ils m'ont appelée Hikari.

_Et ton petit animal sur ton épaule ? Il a un nom ?

_C'est Vivi. Mais pourquoi je te réponds d'abord… ?

_Hikari et Vivi… Je m'en souviendrai. Bonne chance. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne préviendrais personne d'autre que tes amis. Parole d'honneur.

_Merci, jeune inconnu. »

Elle parti sans se retourner. D'un côté, elle regrettait cet acte car c'était aussi une trahison envers ses nouveaux amis. Mais d'un autre, c'était pour les protéger eux et le village qui les avaient accueillis sans chercher à savoir qui ils étaient.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, les trois hommes allèrent voir si leur nouvelle amie était encore dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Mais, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent surpris : la chambre était complètement vide. De plus, elle n'avait essayé de simuler sa présence. En fouillant un peu, Goku trouva une lettre :

« Yûma, Goku et Kôshô,

Merci de m'avoir aidée. Mais le danger est trop proche pour que je reste ici. C'est pourquoi, je pars en compagnie de Vivi. Je dois absolument vous protéger, vous et tous les villageois. Je les mets en danger par ma présence. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Hikari »

Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour les mettre en danger ? Aucune ne leur venait alors Kôshô râla :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris ? S'enfuir comme ça, c'est pas gentil de sa part ! Surtout après tout ce que nous avons fait pour elle !

_Elle a certainement une bonne raison. Donc arrête de râler et allons la chercher.

_Pour une fois je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Goku. Mais avant il faut savoir pourquoi.

_Que veux tu dire Yûma ?

_Je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas du genre à partir sans rien dire à personne sans qu'il se passe quelque chose. Regarde, elle n'a même pas pris le temps de nous dire dans sa lettre où elle va. Donc elle ne veut pas qu'on la rejoigne, autrement dit, elle a la volonté de nous protéger.

_D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

_Sortons dehors. Nous en saurons peut-être un peu plus, proposa Hisato.

_Ok, mais elle aurait pu nous dire pourquoi. J'en suis sur qu'elle le savait bien avant hier soir !

_Ca suffit maintenant ! hurla l'érudit en jetant une pierre au râleur.

_Excusez-moi messieurs, mais vous semblez chercher quelqu'un.

_Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hisato.

_Je suis le gardien de la porte Sud. Mon nom est Fûga. Hier soir, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille avec un fennec sur son épaule qui quittait le village. Elle semblait très pressée et, surtout, très inquiète.

_Vous a-t-elle dit quel était son nom ? questionna calmement Yûma.

_Si j'ai bonne mémoire, la fille s'appelait Hikari et son animal Vivi.

_Et vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle partait ?

_Apparemment il y aurait une menace que pèse sur ce village lorsqu'elle est ici. C'est ce qu'elle semblait me dire il y a quelques heures. Mais vous la connaissez ?

_Nous sommes ses amis. Pourquoi ? demanda Goku, étonné.

_Parce qu'elle m'a fait promettre de ne prévenir que ses amis. Et comme vous sembliez chercher quelqu'un, je me suis dit que ce pouvait être vous.

_Merci jeune homme. Par où est-elle partie ?

_Plein Sud, sur le chemin. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

_Merci encore. Adieu.

_Bonne chance messieurs. »

Au même moment, la fugitive marchait sans se retourner. Son petit fennec la suivait en trottinant doucement à ses côtés. Elles étaient arrivées devant un lac non loin d'un petit village après avoir marché toute la nuit. Hikari se souvenait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste plus de trois jours au même endroit, mais elle se demandait pourquoi. En effet, la jolie créature qui lui était apparue la dernière fois ne lui avait donné que peu d'explications. En s'approchant du point d'eau elle annonça à son petit animal qu'il était temps de ce reposer. Puis, la jeune femme toucha la surface liquide et attendit longtemps. Et, comme cela lui semblait être une éternité, elle s'endormie et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. A ce moment là, elle découvrit que la belle créature était apparue :

« Désolée pour mon retard, petit chat. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

_J'irai droit au but. Que se passera-t-il si je reste plus de trois jours au même endroit ?

_Des hommes viendront te récupérer. Non pas ceux qui t'ont porté secours mais certains qui sont de mèche avec ceux qui t'ont gardée en captivité. Pourquoi tes compagnons ne sont-ils pas avec toi ?

_J'ai dû les quitter pour que le danger s'écarte d'eux. Je sentais que si je restais il y aurait d'innombrables morts.

_Je vois. Tu sais, ils savent se battre et ils s'inquiètent pour toi plus que tu ne le croies.

_Si je suis partie aussi précipitamment c'est parce que le danger était trop proche pour faire évacuer un village entier avant qu'il n'y des blessés ou des morts. D'ailleurs, sais-tu s'il a été attaqué ?

_Il ne l'a pas été, en effet. On dirait que tu as finalement eu une très bonne réaction.

_Merci.

_Moi aussi je voudrai savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi gardes-tu ce sabre ? Il t'a pourtant été donné par des personnes malsaines…

_Cela est certainement vrai. Toutefois, j'en ai besoin pour me défendre si jamais je me fais attaquer, ne serait-ce qu'en l'absence de mes compagnons.

_Bon. Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir je vais m'en aller.

_Non, je voudrais te demander encore deux chose au moins.

_Qu'est-ce ?

_Comment dois-je te nommer ? Et, pourquoi m'aides-tu tellement ? Non pas que ce me soit désagréable mais après je vais te redonner tant.

_Non, tu ne me devra absolument rien puisque j'aime bien aider ceux qui sont les dernier de leur espèce. Et puis, pour ta première question, tu peux m'appeler Umi.

_Bien. Alors je vais te laisser repartir, Umi. Je te remercie encore pour ton aide.

_Ce n'est rien. Appelle-moi dès que tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Et elle disparue, laissant Hikari et Vivi seules. Soudain, des bruissements se firent entendre à l'orée de la forêt. La jeune fille sortit son arme de son fourreau. Mais cela ne servit à rien : c'était ses amis qui venaient la rejoindre, épuisés d'avoir tout fait pour la rejoindre. Ils haletaient mais leurs visages exprimaient tout de même un grand soulagement. Effectivement, le fait de voir que leur amie était saine et sauve leur procurait une joie telle qu'ils auraient pu sauter, et crier victoire. Cependant, ce ne fut que de courte durée car trois hommes arrivèrent. Ils étaient habillés en noir de la tête au pieds. On ne pouvait apercevoir que leurs yeux et leurs sourcils froncés. Ils étaient antipathiques et semblaient vouloir du mal au groupe qui venait juste de se recomposer. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha de quelque pas pour s'isoler des autres et parla d'une voix extrêmement rauque :

« Donnez-nous celle que nous venons chercher. Vous nous l'avez volée, nous allons la récupérer.

_Mais de qui il parle ? T'as une idée Yûma ?

_Aucune. Mais de toute façon, comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ?

_Je crois qu'il pensait que tu avais la science infuse, ironisa Hisato.

_Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous ! L'expérience de notre maître est à vos côtés alors qu'elle devrait dormir dans son bocal.

_Et si tu nous disais son nom au lieu de tourner autour du pot, demanda Goku en se préparant à se battre. Alors type râleur j'ai trouvé pire que Kôshô !

_EH ! Je ne te permettrais pas sale môme !

_C'est qui le môme, ici ?! Espèce de crétin !

_Répète un peu, pour voir !

_Quand tu veux !

_Alors vas-y !

_C'EST FINI OUI ? hurla Yûma qui avait perdu encore sa patience devant ces bêtises.

_Oui, c'est fini, nous voudrions partir avec ce que nous voulons ! Alors donnez-la nous ou vous aurez affaire à nous !

_De quoi, une cigarette ? demanda le guerrier sur un ton moqueur.

_NON ! L'EXPERIENCE 88 !

_Désolé mais nous ne nous séparerons jamais d'elle, répondit calmement l'érudit.

_C'est ce que nous allons voir, menaça l'un des soldats an commençant à sortir une épée de son fourreau.

_Attends ! l'arrêta son chef. 88, je crois qu'il est temps de te réveiller, tu ne crois pas ? s'adressa-t-il à la muette.

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

_Oh que si, tu le sais même mieux que quiconque. Ne te souviens-tu pas de la première fois que nous sommes venus te chercher ? »

A ce moment précis, des images défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille qui tomba à terre, inconsciente.

**IV**

La jeune femme se réveilla dans un monde froid et noir. C'était un de ces endroits dans lequel on dit qu'on veut mourir mais, étrangement, aucune parole, aucune pensée ne venait perturber le silence de mort qui régnait. Aucun paysage n'était visible, ni aucune étoile, planète ou soleil qui aurait faire penser à une quelconque situation comme l'espace. Les pieds de Hikari étaient dans l'eau mais ne touchaient pas le sol : elle se tenait debout sur le liquide qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Quel était cet endroit ? La blonde regarda à ses pieds et y vit son reflet. Cependant, ils étaient tout à fait distinct : ses vêtements et accessoires étaient différents ainsi que l'expression des deux visages. Ses habits rapiécés s'étaient changés en une belle robe blanche. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Alors que l'autre portait un ensemble simple et commun à l'autre monde. Soudain, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le double parla :

« Alors, Emi ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

_Qui êtes-vous ? Que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Emi ? Où sommes-nous ? Qui étaient les hommes qui ont dit que je suis une expérience ? Quel est mon passé ? Pourquoi… ?

_Holà ! Calmes-toi. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais pas toutes en même temps. Alors que veux-tu savoir en premier ?

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

_Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

_Si je te dis que je suis Fria la dernière Silry, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

_Non, désolée. Je…

_Ce n'est rien. Il est normal qu'on oublie avec le temps.

_Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je suis amnésique.

_D'accord, j'en tiendrais compte. Je pense que tu as encore des milliers de questions à me poser, non ?

_En effet. Quel est cet endroit ?

_Ceci est ton esprit. Un peu noir, il est vrai mais on ne peut pas faire autrement avec le passé que tu as eu. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance d'avoir vécu une partie de ton enfance dans la « nuit ».

_Et pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée Emi ?

_Il est vrai que tu ne te souviens de rien… Le mieux c'est que tu t'en souviennes par toi même.

_Mais c'est peut-être ce qui débloquera ma mémoire…

_Non. C'est un dispositif qui te contrôle, je ne peux donc pas tout te raconter.

_Bon, si vous insistez… Et, pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyée ici ?

_Pour pouvoir te contrôler à l'extérieur. Ils peuvent tout te faire faire.

_Qui ? Les hommes qui m'ont attaqués ?

_Oui, entre autre.

_Qui y a-t-il d'autre ?

_Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.

_Pff… Et me répondrez-vous d'une réponse claire si je vous demande pourquoi ils ont dit que j'étais une expérience ?

_Non. Ta mémoire contient toutes les informations que tu cherches. Il te faut donc trouver un

moyen d'enlever ou casser la minuscule machine qui te bloque ta mémoire.

_Je pense connaître la réponse mais, savez-vous quand je reprendrai connaissance ?

_Non puisque le temps peut être modifié selon les esprits dans lesquels on se réfugie.

_Et dans le mien ?

_Alors… comme le paysage est noir… il n'y a aucune lumière d'espoir. Mais tu peux voir ton reflet dans l'eau, ce qui indique que tu as envie de vivre. Je dirai que pour toi le temps ici dure exactement le même temps qu'à l'extérieur. Toutefois, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Ne saute encore pas trop de joie.

_Merci.

_Mais je t'en prie. »

La belle femme disparut et Hikari se retrouva seule. Alors elle erra dans le monde de son esprit. Puis, au bout d'un moment, une bulle apparut. Des images défilaient très rapidement, troubles, et les paroles qui leur correspondaient étaient inaudibles. Cela parut étrange à la jeune fille au départ mais les paroles de l'étrangère lui revinrent. Elle se demanda : comment doit-on s'y prendre pour enlever cette maudite machine de mon crâne ? Bien entendu, personne ne lui répondit, cependant, derrière elle, une porte s'ouvrit. C'était un trou lumineux dans le noir complet, bordé d'un anneau d'or décoré par des sculptures en forme d'anges et de partisans du diable. 88 le passa en se demandant ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Debout, Hikari semblait somnoler. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et ce fut plus flagrant lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits. En effet, elle clignait des yeux et regardait autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ou un objet. Dans sa main, le sabre qu'elle avait eut par ses gardes dans le « monstre de fer » était plein de sang qui gouttait par terre. Lorsque la jeune femme le remarqua, elle vit dans le même temps ses compagnons de route, allongés à terre, morts. Et c'est après l'avoir réalisé qu'elle comprit ce que voulait dire l'inconnue par : ils pourraient tout te faire faire. Ne sachant plus quoi penser, elle suivit les hommes qui la menaçaient de leurs armes. Puis, après avoir longtemps voyagé, d'abord à pied, avant de monter dans une camionnette noire à vitres teintées, ils arrivèrent devant une cabine téléphonique plutôt spéciale. Effectivement, à l'intérieur il y avait, bien entendu, un téléphone mais on pouvait aussi tenir à dix, maximum. Et, avant que la pauvre ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, les trois hommes la poussèrent à l'intérieur de cet étrange suite de quatre murs puis le chef pris le cabinet et commença à parler d'une voix parfaitement inaudible. Soudain, le sol bougea. La cabine se comporta comme un ascenseur et le groupe s'enfonça dans le sol. C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent dans un laboratoire : une immense salle qui contenait toute la panoplie du savant fou. Au milieu se tenaient deux tables de « torture » : elles étaient en métal froid et gris et avaient des sangles pour tenir les poignés et les chevilles. Contre les murs, de grandes cuves contenaient des corps humains. Sur les socles étaient écris « sujet » suivi d'un numéro. Ce fut l'une d'entre elle qui attira l'attention d'Hikari : la 88 qui était vide. Soudain, un homme en veste de laborantin blanche fit son entrée. Il était grand, mince, avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux vairons. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-on emmenée en un lieu aussi sinistre que celui-ci ?

« Voilà enfin ma numéro 88 ! s'exclama le professeur. Apparemment les soldats sont mal préparés pour les missions qui consistent à capturer une gamine qui ne sait rien de la vie.

_Je vous signale quand même monsieur qu'elle n'était pas seule, riposta l'un des gardes qui tenait la jeune fille.

_Mais ils sont maintenant morts, je suppose. Il n'y a donc plus aucun problème, souria l'homme mystérieux. Trêve de bavardage ! Mettez le sujet sur la table : je vais m'occuper d'elle.

_Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Non ! NOOON ! »

Depuis lors, la paix dans le monde disparut. Qu'adviendra-t-il de la Terre dans un tel chaos ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune fille ? Personne ne le sait à part juste une personne.


End file.
